


Nacht und Träume

by Birdsong



Category: Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Forced Abortion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>제목 : 밤과 꿈 (독일어)</p><p>각 챕터의 제목은 독일어로 된 나무 이름들입니다. 각각 보리수, 호두나무, 사과나무,  전나무, 회양목, 그리고 너도밤나무 입니다.<br/>우성알파 이단과 열성오메가 벤지의 이야기입니다.<br/>모이님의 썰에 기반하였습니다. 좋은 썰 제공 감사합니다 ㅠㅠ</p><p>이야기를 이어나가고 챕터를 붙이면서 경고문과 소재에 대해 추가합니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lindenbaum

이단은 벤지의 손목을 낚아챘다. 벤지의 왼쪽 손목에는 예리한 날붙이로 인한 자상이 분명해보이는 흉터들이 여러 개 나 있었다. 

"벤지 던 요원이라고 했나? 이건 뭐지?"

벤지는 입술을 깨물었다. 

"비상용 억제제 대용의 흔적이라고 해 두죠. 내 정신상태와는  무관해요. 기록을 확인해 보라구요" 

이단은 패드를 터치하여, 벤지의 말대로 벤지의 기록을 불러와 확인했다. 

Within Normal Limit (정상 범위 내) 라고 푸른 글씨로 선명하게 날인된 감정서 맨 위쪽의 신상명세서에 뒤따르는 벤지의 형질 분류를 보는 순간 이단은 저절로 미간이 좁아지며 눈썹이 들여올려지는 걸 어쩔 수 없었다. 

\- 열성오메가 

이단은 벤지의 형질을 패드가 뚫어져라 쳐다보느라, 벤지가 입술이 하얗게 되도록 깨물며 주먹을 쥐는 것을 알아채지 못했다. 

"벤지, 임무 수행에 지장이 없을 거라고 자신할 수 있나?"

"아무렴요. 믿어도 됩니다." 

이단은 벤지의 눈을 똑바로 보았다. 지지 않고 마주 보는 눈빛 너머에서 왠지 벤지가 이를 뿌득 가는 소리를 내는 것 같은 느낌을 받았다. 이단의 직감이 아니더라도, 벤지는 누가 봐도 온 몸으로 당장 튀어나갈 총일같은 긴장감을 뿜고 있었다. 이단은 표정을 풀며 고개를 끄덕였다. 고무줄을 한계까지 늘리면, 끊어지고 마는 법이다. 

"좋습니다. 난 당신을 믿습니다. 그럼, 갑시다."

얼음장같은 긴장감이 스르르 풀리는 순간이었다. 

"네. 가시죠"

이단의 등 뒤를 쫓으며, 벤지는 식은땀이 식어 차가워진 몸이 바르르 떨리는 걸 느꼈다. 넘어지지 않기 위해, 벤지는 주먹을 꼭 말아쥐었다. 

 

*****

 

조금은 험한 임무였다. 우성 알파인 이단 헌트에게 조금 험한 정도였으니, 열성 오메가인 벤지, 특히나 현장 요원 짬밥이 적은 벤지에게는 능력의 면면을 한계까지 밀어붙이는 임무나 다름없었다. 모든 게 매끄럽고 깔끔히게 흘러가면 좋으련만, 악당들의 똑똑함은 날로 진화하기 마련이다. 엄청난 폭발의 여파로 두 사람이 튕겨나가 떨어지는 바람에 벤지는 잠시 정신을 잃었다. 매캐한 내음에 눈을 뜨니 온통 엉망 진창이었다. 깨진 유리가 여기 저기 널브러져 있었고, 연기가 자욱했다. 잘 떠지지 않는 눈을 겨우 뜨고 고개를 들며 손발을 움직여보았다. 움직이는데 지장은 없었지만 왼쪽 어깨에 유리조각이 옷을 뚫고 박힌 듯, 팔을 들어올리려고 하자 절로 신음성이 입 밖으로 새어나올 만큼 아찔한 통증이 몰려왔다. 벤지는 반사적으로 멀쩡한 오른손을 들어 주머니를 확인했다. 암담함이 몰려왔다. 주사기는 박살이 나고 안에 들어있는 약물은 간 곳이 없었다. 

"으... 젠장"

벤지는 몸을 간신히 일으키고 주변을 둘러보았다. 이단은 저쪽 기둥을 짚고 몸을 일으키고 있었다. 벤지는 이단에게 비틀거리며 다가갔다. 무릎과 종아리께에도 유리조각이 박혔는지 핏자국이 번지고 있었고 걸음을 옮길 때 마디 통증이 몰려왔다. 이단은 그 잘생긴 얼굴에 유리가 스쳤는지, 벤 자국이 몇 개 나 있었지만 팔다리에 유리조각이 깊이 박히거나 한 건 없는 듯, 제법 멀쩡했다. 이단은 벤지의 상태를 위아래로 훑어보다가 어깨에 박힌 유리조각으로 시선을 옮겼다. 

"벤지, 많이 다쳤어"

"괜찮아. 이단, 다친 덴 없고? 백업은?"

첫 임무였지만 두 사람은 생각보다 서로 잘 맞는 파트너라고 생각하고 있었다. 이단은 고개를 가로 저었다. 

"다친 덴 없지만 당분간은 몸을 숨기는 게 필요할 것 같은데. 그리고 지금으로서는 백업도 위험해"

이단의 시선은 여전히 벤지의 어깨에 머물렀다. 조금씩 새어나오는 피로 셔츠가 축축하게 젖어들고 있었다. 

"일단 좀 보지" 

다행히도 유리조각은 어깨에 있는 큰 동맥이나 구조물을 건드릴만큼 깊이 박힌 건 아니었지만 꽤 크기가 크고, 제법 깊기는 깊었다. 원칙대로라면 병원에 들러 몇 바늘 꿰매야 할 수준이었지만, 상황이 여의치 않았다. 이단은 유리조각을 조심스럽게 뽑아낸 뒤, 자신의 셔츠를 벗어 한쪽 소매를 찢어내고 그걸로 벤지의 어깨를 감쌌다. 벤지는 소리를 지르지 않기 위해 이를 악물었다. 꼭 쥔 주먹의 손마디가 하얗게 질려 바르르 떨렸다. 

두 사람은 외딴 곳에 있는 빈 집으로 들어갔다. 사람의 흔적이 끊긴지 오래된 집에서는 퀴퀴한 곰팡내가 났지만 그럭저럭 몸을 눕힐만한 가구들은 비교적 멀쩡했고 비닐로 잘 덮여있어 쓸만했다. 

이단은 소파에 털썩 주저앉았다. 벤지는 그제서야 벽에 등을 기대고 나무로 된 바닥에 무너지듯 기대앉았다. 식은땀 범벅에, 안색이 창백했다. 미행을 피하기 위해 인적이 드물고 엄폐물이 많은 길을 고르느라, 한참을 돌고 돌았다. 중간중간에 나뭇가지며 돌부리에 걸리고 긁히기까지 했다. 벤지는 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 죽을 힘을 다해 이단의 뒤를 따랐다. 현장요원 트레이닝을 위해 닥닥 긁어모아 쌓은 체력이 헛되지 않은 모양이었다. 

벤지는 대부분의 구성원이 알파, 그것도 우성 알파로 이루어진 IMF에서 드물게 열성 오메가였다. 처음부터 벤지가 현장요원으로 활동한 건 아니었다. 옥스포드에서 컴퓨터 프로그래밍과 암호학으로 학위를 따고 GCHQ에서 일하던 그는 칙칙하고 우울한 영국을 떠나고 싶었다. 감시업무와 해킹을 병행하던 그에게 광고메일의 이스터 에그로 숨어있던 IMF의 구인 광고는 꽤나 괜찮은 기회였다. 애초에 우성 알파인 게 특권인 사회에서 그래도 고루한 차별이 덕지덕지 묻어있는 영국보다 미국이 나으리라 지레 짐작했었다. 그래봤자 호랑이 굴에서 사자 우리로 옮겨진 것이었다는 걸 하루만에 깨달았지만, 그저 세상은 어디나 다 똑같다는 단순한 사실을 비싸게 배운 셈 치기로 했다. 막상 지내보니 물가도 영국보다 싸고 날씨도 영국보다 좋았다. 일상에서 인사치레로 벤지가 건네는 말의 영국식 억양을 동네 사람들은 퍽 좋아했다. 

"벤지, 좀 씻고 쉬어둬. 피 많이 흘렸어"

이단이 감아준 어깨의 셔츠는 피가 덕지 덕지 굳어있었다. 벤지는 이단의 말을 따랐다. 몸을 일으키는데 세상이 빙 도는 느낌에 휘청거리다 벽을 짚었다. 먹은 것이 없는데 속이 메쓱거렸다. 숨을 가다듬으며 서있는데 옆구리를 감싸는 손길이 느껴져 흠칫했다. 

"도와줄게"

"괘, 괜찮...."

부축하는 손길에 말이 끊겼다. 벤지는 못내 자존심을 세우려고 했지만 그러기엔 너무 체력이 바닥나 있었다. 더운 물은 사치였고 붉은 녹물은 한참을 틀어놓고 나서야 가셨다. 벤지는 이단에게 나가달라고 했다. 이런 일 까지 도움 받고 싶지 않았다. 이단은 못미더운 눈으로 벤지를 응시하다가, 한숨을 쉬며 물러섰다. 욕실의 문을 닫은 벤지는 조심스럽게 어깨를 두른 천을 풀고 차가운 물을 몸에 끼얹었다. 거울에 비친 모습이 먼지 구덩이에서 기어나온 초라한 쥐새끼 꼴이었다. 물에 닿은 살갗이 온통 쓰라렸다. 대충 먼지와 피를 씻어내니 그나마 좀 사람같이진 듯 했다. 옷을 빨아들고 대충 수건을 허리에 두르고 나왔다. 싸늘한 공기에 절로 소름이 돋았다. 잰 걸음으로 방으로 들어가니 비닐을 걷어낸 침대 위에 옷이 놓여있었다. 벤지는 민망함에 얼굴이 달아오르는 걸 느끼며 열없이 젖은 머리를 만지작거렸다. 

씻고 새 옷까지 입은데다 침대에 눕기까지 하니, 긴장이 풀린 몸에 피로가 몰려왔다. 이단이 씻는 건지, 욕실에서 나는 물소리를 들으면서 벤지는 까무룩 잠이 들었다. 

얼마나 잤을까, 벤지가 눈을 뜬 건 오한과 열 때문이었다. 씻은 보람도 없이 옷이 온통 땀에 젖어 있었다. 잠이 싹 달아날만큼 정신은 또릿해지는데, 눈앞은 아지랑이가 피어오른 듯 흐릿했다. 목이 말랐다. 벤지는 당혹스러움과 수치심, 그리고 절망감에 휩쌓였다. 예고없는 히트사이클이었다. 

 

*****

 

열성 오메가로 사는 건 사실상 베타들과 크게 다르지 않아야 하는 게 맞았다. 벤지가 10대 때 형질 판정을 받았을 때만 해도 그랬다. 딱히 임신을 위한 장기의 발달이 빈약하여 남성 임신의 부담도 크지 않고, 때문에 히트 사이클이나 페로몬에 받는 영향도 우성 오메가에 비해서 심하지 않았다. 오메가든 알파든 우성들이 드글거리는 집단에서 속할 때 상대적으로 열세가 되는 것 같은 느낌이 들 수 있겠지만, 이게 현실적으로 얼마나 거지같은 상황으로 몰고가는지 와닿을 기회를 아예 접하지 못하고 살아가는 열성 오메가들도 많았다. 베타와 큰 차이도 없겠네, 했던 벤지의 다소 순진하고 안일했던 생각은 첫 히트 사이클 때 박살이 났다. 그는 드물게 억제제가 있어야 히트 사이클을 날 수 있는 열성 오메가였다. 정상적인 열성 오메가라면 며칠 감기몸살이다 치고 쉬면 될 일이었다. 그저 나른한 호르몬의 폭주를 버티면 스치듯 지나가는 게 열성 오메가의 히트 사이클이었다. 벤지는 그런 평범함에서 철저하게 배제되는 예외 사례였다. 학교에서 몸이 안 좋다 싶어 양호실을 찾아갔을 때 벤지는 알파였던 양호 선생에게 멱살이 잡혔다.

\- 이 새끼가 진짜 억제제 먹으라는 교육을 뭘로 듣고..

벤지는 정말로 당황했다. 억제제 따위는 우성들의 전유물이 아니었던가? 왜..? 왜 내가...? 나중에 벤지가 정신을 차리고 나서 깨달은 건 온 몸에 새겨진 울긋불긋한 자국과 양호 선생의 싸늘한 말이었다. 허리와 엉덩이가 쓰라리고 아팠는데다가 아래는 질척거리는 느낌마저 불쾌하게 남아있었다. 무슨 일이 일어났던 건지 정확하게 기억하지 못했지만 기억하지 못한다고 모르는 건 아니었다. 담배냄새와 함께 이름을 붙일 수 없이 톡 쏘는 향만이 뇌리에 강하게 남아있었다. 이후 벤지는 무슨 일이 있어도 억제제만은 필사적으로 챙겼다. 좋은 억제제를 항상 구할 수 있다면 좋았겠지만 그렇지 않은 경우도 많았다. 억제제 없는 히트 사이클을 홀로 맞았을 때 벤지는 집안에 꼭 틀어박혀 꼬박 사흘을 앓았다. 죽을 맛이었다. 알파의 호르몬 없이, 끝 간 데 모르고 깊이를 알 수 없는 갈증을 견디고 있으면 삶의 회의가 몰려왔다. 임시방편으로 죽지 않을 만큼 손목을 긋고, 그리로 피가 빠져나가면 피가 끊어오를 것 같이 지독한 열기가 그나마 간신히 가라앉았다. 적당한 알파를 구해 섹스로 해소하면 될 일이었으나 벤지는 차라리 자해를 택했다. 

 

***** 

 

벤지는 비틀거리며 부엌으로 나갔다. 그 때 처럼 날붙이를 찾아 피를 낼 생각이었다. 거실에서 자고 있는 이단은 IMF요원 중에서도 강한 우성 알파였다. 어지간한 오메가들은 그의 페로몬을 완전히 닫고 있어도 곁에 가면 그 기운에 압도되곤 한다며 입방아를 찧어대는 그런 알파. 신출귀몰하는 그의 능력치들은 형질에서 기인한 면도 상당히 많았다. 통제력이 강해서 아무에게나 피해를 끼치는 부류의 알파도 아니었다. 그와 한 팀에 배정되었을 때 벤지는 조금은 안도했었다. 무게 중심이 있는 팀이라고 생각했었다. 그리고 단 둘이 외딴 곳에 갇혀있다시피한 지금, 벤지는 최악의 경우에는 임무를 마친 후 빼도박도 못하고 사직서를 내야 하는 게 아닐까, 라는 생각을 지울 수 없었다. 어쨋거나 이단은 알파였다. 그에게 자신의 치부를 보이고 싶지 않았다. 

열기에 흐려지는 시야를 손바닥으로 훔치며 구부정한 자세로 싱크대를 짚는 순간 강한 손길에 몸이 들렸다. 

"지금 뭐하는...!"

이단은 훅 끼치는 벤지의 페로몬에 눈앞이 아찔해졌다. 열성 오메가라던데, 벤지의 상태는 명백하게 컨디션의 난조로 인해 안 그래도 불규칙한 히트사이클이 예고없이 들이닥친 거였다. 하지만 이단이 맡고 있는 페로몬의 농도는 열성 오메가의 그것이 아니었다. 먹음직스러운 달콤한 음식이 눈앞에 놓여 이걸 안 먹고 뭐하는 거냐고 비웃듯 교태를 부리는 것만 같은 느낌에 휩싸였다. 이성을 잡고있는 끈이 팽팽해지는 것 같았다. 오메가의 페로몬에 대한 반작용으로 이단의 알파 페로몬이 순식간에 분수처럼 뿜어나오듯 풀어지자 벤지는 멱살을 잡은 이단의 팔을 쥐고 있던 손에서 저절로 힘이 빠져나가는 걸 느꼈다. 지배와 피지배가 명확한 페로몬의 화학작용들은 이미 이성으로 감당할 수 있는 수준이 아니었다. 아래가 뜨끈하니 젖어드는 걸 느끼며 벤지는 체념하듯 몸을 늘어뜨리고 눈을 감았다. 끝이구나, 끝이야. 이제 끝났어. 이단의 페로몬에 정신을 놓기 전 마지막으로 한 생각이 그거였다. 

이단은 마지막 남은 이성을 그러모아 벤지를 침실로 끌고 갔다. 아무리 그래도 마룻바닥 위의 먼지에서 뒹굴 수는 없었다. 침대에 내던지다시피 널브러진 벤지의 아랫도리에 배어나온 젖은 자국이 눈에 들어왔다. 여전히 벤지는 가쁜 숨을 헐떡이고 있었다. 

눈 앞이 흐렸다. 뺨과 손에 닿는 감촉은 아마도 침대인 것 같았다. 셔츠 안 쪽 등으로 조금 차가운 손길이 들어왔다. 움찔거리자 목덜미에 숨결이 닿았다. 들이마시는 숨결에 코가 매울 정도로 자욱한 알파 페로몬이 섞여있었다. 악몽처럼 자리잡은 담배냄새가 아니어서 다행이라는 생각이 들었다. 풀내음에 꽃향기가 섞인 듯한 공기를 들이마실 때 마다 아래가 축축하게 젖어들었다. 이단은 어느 새 맨몸이 되어 벤지의 옷을 급하게 벗기고 있었다. 

"젠장, 이렇게 단내를 풍기면서 어떻게..."

벤지의 아랫도리를 벗기자 훅 끼치는 페로몬에 이단은 벤지의 다리를 벌리고 질척거리는 아래에 바로 손가락 두 개를 한번에 찔러넣었다. 흥건하게 고인 애액이 주르륵 흘러내렸다. 벤지의 앞은 이미 기세등등하게 일어나 있었다. 아랫도리 사정은 이단도 마찬가지였다. 달콤한 내음에 이단은 어지러웠다. 어디까지 참을 수 있을지 자신이 없었다. 아니, 이미 참고 있지 못했다. 

"흐으..."

벤지가 할 수 있는 건 약간의 움찔거림과 의미를 알 수 없는 신음이 전부였다. 알파 페로몬을 만난 히트사이클은 채워지고 또 채워져 만족할 때 까지 극한의 갈증만을 제공할 터였다. 벤지는 간신히 한쪽 손을 들어 이단의 목에 감았다. 몸이 타오르는 것 같았다. 입술이 달싹거렸다. 이단. 신호라도 된 듯 이단의 것이 안으로 밀고 들어온 건 그 때였다. 

"허윽"

"큽.. 벤지, 벤지..."

이단은 벤지의 빗장뼈 부근과 어깻죽지를 깨물었다. 벤지의 신음소리도, 울음소리도, 움찔거리는 움직임도, 밀어내는 손길도 이단은 개의치 않았다. 벤지의 그런 반응들은 너무 작고 미미해서 이단이 보기엔 오히려 부추김에 더 가까웠다. 목덜미에서 끼치는 페로몬의 단내는 아무리 핥아대도 부족했다. 열성 오메가가 맞나, 하는 의문조차 삽입의 순간 뜨끈하게 페니스를 감싸는 애액에 녹아내리듯 흘러갔다. 너무 탐스럽고 달았다. 누구와 몸을 섞어도 이토록 구름 위에서 솜사탕을 핥는 듯한 느낌을 준 적 없었다. 허리짓을 할 때 마다 풍기는 단내에 이단은 몸이 달아올랐다. 

벤지는 불기둥이 아래를 들락이며 몸을 태우는 것 같은 감각에 정신없이 신음하고 있었다. 귓가에 들리는 울음 섞인 교성과 헐떡임이 자신의 목소리에서 나오는 것인지 확신할 수 없었다. 

"아흑..., 흣, 흐윽..., 헉... 아, 아ㅍ..."

벤지의 애원에 이단은 속도를 줄이고 천천히 움직였다. 안쪽이 빠듯하게 들어차는 느낌에, 아랫도리에서 들끓는 열기가  뭉쳐지는 느낌에 벤지는 눈앞이 하얗게 물들었다 암전되기를 반복했다. 물리고 빨린 목덜미가 따끔따끔했다. 손목이 어느새 잡혀 눌려있어 손끝이 저릿저릿했다. 유두를 혓바닥으로 희롱하며 뱃속 깊은 곳 까지 이단의 것이 삽입되는 느낌에 허공에 들린 발이 저절로 휘었다. 언제 사정했는지 벤지의 배 위에는 허옇고 끈적한 액이 뿌려져 있었다. 벤지의 엉덩이는 맞부딪히는 미끌한 살로 철벅거리는 소리가 나고 있었고 얼마나 세게 부딪혔는지, 마찰로 인해 온통 붉게 물들어 있었다. 이단은 힘없이 덜렁거리는 벤지의 다리를 잡고 내키는 대로 자세를 잡아가며 허리짓을 조절했다. 한참을 물고 빨고 깨물며 자신의 흔적을 남기다가 몸을 세우고 내려다 보니, 늘어진 몸이 달빛을 받아 유난히 하얗게 빛났다. 울긋불긋하니 새겨진 자신의 잇자국과 손자국이 자극적이었다. 더럽혀진 정액이며 침 자국이 반짝거리며 자신의 허리짓 마다 꿈틀거리며 반응하는 모양이 우성 알파 특유의 소유욕에 불을 붙였다. 금빛 머리카락이 땀에 젖어 얼굴에 흩어져 있었다. 헐떡이는 가슴에 꼿꼿하게 선 유두가 봉긋했다.

벤지는 반쯤 정신을 잃고 흔들리고 있었다. 어느 새 옆으로 뉘여져 다리가 한계까지 벌어지졌다. 한쪽 다리는 이단에게 발목을 잡혀 허공에 들려있고, 다른 쪽 다리는 반으로 접혀 침대에 눌려있었다. 각도를 다르게 해 찔러대는 이단의 것은 순간 벤지의 스팟을 꽤 정확하게 짚어내었다. 벤지는 속절없이 눈물을 흘렸다. 

"흐으읏, 아흣..... 아, 아....., 하읏"

내벽이 이단의 페니스 모양 대로 새겨지는 착각과 함께 몸이 떨리도록 날이 선 쾌감에 숨이 모자랐다. 자욱한 꽃향기에 파뭍힌 느낌은 고통이 아닐까 싶은 지독한 쾌감 끝자락에 안도감을 안겨 주었다. 몸에 새겨지는 알파의 자국이 더할 나위 없이 만족스러웠다. 사정 후 늘어지고 예민한 몸이 아프도록 쾌감 포인트가 자극되고 있는데 왠지 싫지 않았다. 순식간에 몸이 들리고 침대 시트에 얼굴이 눌렸다. 허리가 저절로 들리고 상체가 멋대로 돌아가는데 꼼짝할 수 없어 꼬이는 허리에 힘을 빼고 이단의 손길에 몸을 맡겼다. 

이단은 더럽혀진 벤지의 배와 가슴을 침대 시트에 닿도록 엎드리게 만들고 허리와 엉덩이를 들어올렸다. 잘 풀린 구멍에 다시 성기를 밀어넣자 허리가 움찔하며 눈길 끝에 닿는 손이 베개를 움켜쥐는 게 보였다. 이제는 보랏빛이 되어버린 엉덩이가 다음 날 멍이 들 거 같다는 생각이 그제서야 스치고 지나갔지만 이단은 행위를 멈추지 않았다. 안쪽에 몇 번 사정한 탓에 벌어진 구멍 틈새로 하얗고 끈적한 정액이 물컹한 애액과 섞여 흘러내리다 거품을 일고 있는 것이 지독하게 야했다. 이런 모습을 누가 본 적이 있을까 생각하니 질투심이 화르륵 일었다. 이런 일이 처음일까, 생각하며 이단은 벤지의 허리를 힘주어 당겨 깊이 삽입했다. 동글동글한 뒤통수가 힘없이 움직였다. 숨이 찬지 들썩이는 상체가, 매끈하면서도 근육이 없이 말랑한 티가 났다. 벤지의 등에는 폭발의 여파로 여기 저기 자잘한 상처들이 붉게 흩어져 있었다. 

벤지의 앞은 이단의 허리짓에 착실하게 반응하며 언제 사정했냐는 듯 뻣뻣하게 일어나 말간 액을 흘리고 있었다. 뒤쪽이 쑤셔지는 감각이 너무나 황홀했다. 이단의 페로몬이 몸 속에 들어와 휘저어지는 감각에 안쪽이 녹아내리는 것 같았다. 베개와 이불에 막힌 얼굴 덕에 소리가 막히자, 방안에는 순식간에 침묵이 내려앉았다. 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않는 해방감에 애가 닳은 벤지는 꿈틀거리며 앞쪽에 손을 대려 애썼다. 빠듯하게 들어차 아래쪽에 뭉친 열기에다가, 들이쉬는 숨결마다 묻어있는 이단의 페로몬이 간질거리는 느낌이 견딜 수 없었다. 어느덧 안쪽이 뻑뻑해지며 이단의 움직임이 느려지고 있었다. 내벽을 뚫을 기세로 부풀어오르는 이단의 것에 벤지는 반사적으로 긴장했다. 당연한 생리적 현상이었다. 두려움에 팔다리를 바르작거리며 앞으로 기어가려고 했으나 연결된 부위는 이미 단단히 고정되어 버린 후라, 아무 소용이 없었다. 등 뒤로 내려앉는 이단의 살결이 눌어붙을 듯 끈적하고 뜨거웠다. 벤지는 점점 숨쉬기가 힘들어졌다. 들이쉬어도 내쉬어도 공기가 아닌 이단의 페로몬만 가득한 것 같아 정신이 오락가락했다. 뻣뻣하고 좁아진 내벽에도 아랑곳하지 않고 이단은 힘으로 밀어붙이듯 자꾸만 내벽을 긁어대었다. 통증도 쾌감도 아닌 애매한 감각에 벤지는 의미를 알 수 없는 웅얼거림밖에 나오지 않았다.

"으흐..., 윽, 으... 아..."

무슨 일이 일어나는지 눈치챈 건 이단이 먼저였다. 노팅이었다. 페로몬에 대한 통제력이 0으로 떨어지는 걸 느끼며 이단은 벤지의 등에 상체를 밀착했다. 눈앞이 열기로 어지러웠다. 본능이 시키는 대로 이단은 뻑뻑한 안쪽을 더욱 밀어붙이며 자극했다. 벤지가 통증에 움찔거리며 신음하는 게 멀리서 울리는 것 처럼 들렸다. 이단은 벤지를 다독였다.

"쉬이, 벤지, 힘 빼... 괜찮아... 헉, 괜찮..."

벤지는 귓가에 들리는 이단의 지시에 얌전히 따랐다. 그 편이 덜 괴롭다는 걸 몸이 알고 있었다. 태초부터 유전자에 새겨진 행동 양식들이었다. 뒤에서 짓누르듯 밀어붙이는 게 이단의 페니스인지, 이단의 몸인지, 이단의 페로몬인지 구분할 수 없었다. 무슨 의미가 있으랴. 눈물과 침이 범벅이 된 얼굴로, 쉬어버린 목으로, 벤지는 언어가 아닌 해체된 소리들만 뱉어낼 뿐이었다. 아래쪽에서부터 금이 가서 몸이 터져버리는 것 같은 느낌인데, 이상하리만치 아프지 않았다. 오히려 둥둥 뜨는 것 같은 아득한 느낌마저 들었다. 꽃향기와 풋내가 그윽한 와중에 비릿한 피냄새가 끼쳐오는 게 이상하다 생각한 순간, 이단의 팔이 몸을 콱 감싸며 안쪽이 터질듯 채워지는 느낌에 벤지는 반사적으로 밑을 조였다. 더 조이지 않을 만큼 뻑뻑한데도 느낌이 그러했다. 이단이 끙끙거리는 소리가 들리나 싶은 순간, 벤지는 전기선이 합선되어 끊어지는 듯, 툭, 의식을 잃었다. 수면 밑으로 가라앉는 것 처럼 천천히 암전되는 중에도 뒤통수를 후려 갈기듯 세차게 쏟아지던 꽃향기가 참으로 좋다 생각했다.

이단은 벤지가 소리도 내지 못한 채 오르가즘에 이르는 걸 보면서 파정했다. 해방감과 함께 미처 단속하지 못한 소유욕이 치밀어 본능적으로 벤지의 몸에 팔을 감고 끙끙거렸다. 어느 새 벤지의 어깨 상처는 옷을 찢어 싸맨 보람도 없이 벌어져 침대 시트를 피로 물들이고 있었다. 기절한 벤지의 창백하게 질린 얼굴에 아무리 담력이 좋은 이단이라 해도 조금 겁이 났다. 이단은 노팅이 저절로 가라앉고 풀어질 때 까지 자세를 돌리고 벤지의 숨소리에 귀를 기울였다. 손에 잡히는 벤지의 마른 아랫배가 자신의 정액으로 살그머니 부풀어오르는 느낌이 흡족하였다. 널부러지고 구겨진 이불과 시트를 대충 정리하고 벤지를 덮어준 이단은 욕실에 가서 먼저 씻은 후 수건을 물에 적셨다. 물이 차가웠지만 어쩔 수 없었다. 

벤지는 몸에 문질러지는 차가운 물의 감각에 서서히 정신을 차렸다. 소름이 돋은 팔을 이단이 마른 수건으로 문질러주며 도닥이고 있었다. 터진 어깨의 상처에서 다시 흐르던 피가 어느 정도 멎어 있는 걸 보니 시간이 얼마나 지났는지 아득했다. 벤지가 꿈질꿈질 움직이자 이단이 말을 걸었다.

"정신이 들어?"

차가운 수건으로 닦아줬다 해도 발그레 하니 부어오르고 달아오른 벤지의 눈이며 코, 입술이 쉬이 가라앉는 건 아니었는지라 이단은 그 모양에 적잖이 미안해 했다. 

"너무 심했나..."

목덜미며 어깨와 팔 여기 저기에 남은 자신의 잇자국이며 손자국을 수건으로 훔치며 이단이 자못 가라앉은 목소리로 말했다. 벌써 이단의 손길은 벤지의 손목에 가 있었다. 벤지의 손목에는 오래된 상처 위로 붉게 찍힌 이단의 손자국이 떡하니 찍혀있었다. 벤지는 머릿속으로는 이단 저러는 거 그만하게 하고 내가 닦아야 하는데, 라는 것 까지 생각이 미쳤지만 도무지 팔다리에 힘이 들어가지 않아 수발을 받고 있었다. 뭐라 대꾸를 하려고 해도 목에서는 가래 끓는 소리만 날 뿐, 제대로 된 목소리가 나오지 않았다. 내도록 귓가에 들리던 소리들이 모조리 제 목에서 나온 소리였다는 자각이 뒤늦게 들자, 서늘한 수건의 감촉에도 온몸에 불이 붙은 듯 뜨끈하게 달아오르는 느낌이었다. 우성 알파에게 노팅까지 당한 열성 오메가라니. 간질거리는 느낌이 좋다고 하기에 벤지는 걱정이 앞섰다. 뜨거운 섹스 후 너덜거리는 제 수발을 들어주는 남자는 다른 사람도 아니고 팀 리더이자 직장 동료가 아닌가. 주마등처럼 스쳐가는 절정의 기억들에 벤지는 절로 다른 손을 들어 얼굴을 가렸다. 시간을 되돌리고 싶었다. 낭패감이 뒤이어 따라왔다.

"미, 미안...."

이단의 손길이 멈추었다.

"왜 네가 미안해 해? 어쩔 수 없었잖아. 미안한 건 나지. 너무 심하게 밀어붙였어. 통제력이 없었지"

벤지는 얼굴을 가린 손을 떼지 않은 채, 고개를 저었다.

"아니... 아니야. 내가 바보였어. 비상용 억제제 대용이라도 챙겼어야..."

이단이 말을 받았다.

"열성 아니었어?"

어쨋거나 호기심이 배려를 이기는 것이었다. 궁금증을 억누를 수 없었다. 이단도 나이와 경력이 있으니 모르는 건 아니었다. 오메가들의 손목에 난 상처에 대해서는 들은 바가 있었다. 실제로 본 건 벤지가 처음이었다.

"열성 맞아. 특이체질일 뿐이지. 억제제도 필요하고, 남들 페로몬에도 다른 열성 오메가보다 조금 민감해. 손목에 그거, 입사 초기에 그 사실을 눈치 챈 동료 우성 오메가와 동료 우성 알파들이 억제제를 숨겨두거나 하고 페로몬 장난을 쳤어..."

"...벤지"

"피를 빼면 좀 낫더라고"

"......아무리 그래도 그렇지"

"장난을 더 치진 않더라"

벤지는 힘없이 웃었다. 잔뜩 쉬어 알아듣기 힘든 목소리인데도 이단은 그가 겪었던 일에 새삼 분노가 치밀었다. 이단은 말하면서도 벤지의 얼굴을 가리고 있던 손을 가만 가만 들어 치워주었다. 닦은 보람도 없이 물기가 가득한 벤지의 눈 색깔은 홍체에 박힌 반점 때문에 갈색도 녹색도 아닌 오묘한 색이었다. 이단은 몸을 섞으면서 한 번도 벤지에게 키스를 하지 않았다는 것이 생각이 났다. 한참 벤지의 얼굴을 내려다보던 이단은 홀린 듯 벤지의 입술에 입을 맞췄다. 이내 따뜻한 혀가 서로의 입안을 탐색하고 치열을 스치우기 시작했다. 벤지는 달콤한 이단의 페로몬이 몸을 감싸는 느낌과 함께 스르르 눈을 감았다. 따뜻하고 다정했다. 네 페로몬, 향이 좋다고, 다른 사람 것 같지 않다고, 벤지는 이단에게 말해줘야 한다고 생각했지만 너무 피곤했다. 내일 무슨 일이 닥칠지 아직 모르지만, 일단 지금은 이단에게 안겨 있어도 될 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 

 


	2. Nussbaum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 노팅했으니 임신하는 게 보고싶었즙니다 ㅠㅠ  
> 벤지가 마이 구릅니다... 데굴데굴 구릅니다... 취향 탈 수 있습니다. 살짝 잔인할 수 있습니다.

이단과 벤지는 사흘동안 안전 가옥에 숨어있었다. 지하실과 냉장고에 쌓인 식량이 바닥을 보이지 않을까 걱정될 무렵이 되어서야 두 사람은 백업팀의 호출을 받을 수 있었다. 두 사람은 사흘 중 거의 꼬박 이틀동안을 침대에서 뒹굴었다. 심하게 해서 미안하다 하면서도 이단은 벤지를 몇 번이고 안았다. 벤지도 그걸 거부하지 못했다. 그러기엔 이단이, 아니 이단의 페로몬이 너무 매력적이었다. 절정의 순간이 주는 천국같은 안도감이 중독이 되겠구나 싶을 정도로 좋았다. 외면하기엔 너무 힘든  유혹이었다. 벤지는 이러다가 임무 중 부상이 아니라 섹스로 인한 체력 고갈로 죽어서 순직처리가 안 되는 게 아닐까 걱정이 될 만큼 이단에게 한계까지 몰아붙여졌다. 알파를 만난 히트 사이클이 노팅 한 번으로 잠잠해지지 않았다는 것도 원인이었다. 벤지는 지칠 줄 모르는 이단을 받아내며 혼자 히트 사이클을 견뎠던 나날들이 주마등 처럼 떠올렸다. 몸을 태울 듯한 열기를 견디는 것과 낯선 쾌락들을 감당하는 것 중 뭐가 더 좋은 것인지 분간하기 어려웠다. 그래도 열기보다는 꽃향기가 견디기에는 훨씬 더 나은가 싶었지만, 사실은 제대로 된 생각을 하는 게 불가능하기도 했다. 몇 번이나 사정하고, 정신을 잃었는지 가물가물했다. 이단은 벤지의 체력을 배려한다고 나중에는 자신의 허벅지 위에 벤지를 올려놓고 아래에서 자기가 쳐올리는 방법을 택했다. 완전히 지친 벤지는 비스듬이 침대 해드에 베개를 받치고 앉아있는 이단의 가슴에 눕다시피 한 채 헐떡이고 신음했다. 알파의 가슴이 그렇게 편한 것인지 벤지는 처음 알았다. 처음이라서 모든 게 서투르기 짝이 없었다. 힘들다고 헐떡이면서도 벤지는 이단에게 매달렸다. 알파가 주는 충족감의 힘은 상상 외로 컸다. 벤지의 페로몬 향이 미미해지고 대신 온통 이단의 페로몬이 덕지덕지 덧발라지고 나서야 이단은 벤지를 놔주었다. 

루터와 브랜트가 두 사람을 픽업하러 왔을 때 아연실색을 한 건 물론이었다. 크게 다친 데 없고 무사한 건 좋은데 온통 이단의 페로몬이 범벅이 된 벤지와 뭔가 해방감이라고 할 법한 낌새가 표정에 묻어있는 이단을 보고 브랜트는 뒷목부터 잡았다.

"이단, 너 원래 온갖 사고는 다 쳐도 직장 동료는 안 건드리지 않았어?"

기함을 하며 쥐어박을 듯 이단에게 삿대질을 시작한 브랜트를 말린 건 벤지였다. 

"브랜트, 그만 해"

브랜트는 안 그래도 쭈글거리는 얼굴을 더욱 구기며 벤지를 쳐다보았다. 얼씨구. 지금 누가 누구 편을 드는 거야. 아주 그냥 이단 저 새끼 자기 페로몬에 얘를 아주 절여놨네, 절여놨어... 본인은 열성이다보니 아직 사태의 심각성을 잘 모르는 듯 했지만 같은 알파인 브랜트가 보기엔 아주 낙인을 꾹 찍어놓은 거나 다름 없었다. 

"상비하고 다니던 억제제가 폭발에 박살났어. 어쩔 수 없었어"

브랜트는 고개를 저었다. 

"어쩔 수 없는 상황이고 지나간 일이니 더 얘기해봤자 의미는 없어. 그걸 탓하는 게 아냐. 너네 둘이 노팅했지? 벤지 너 완전 이단 페로몬에 통째로 담궜다 꺼낸 거 같거든? 이단, 너 얘 책임질거야?"

브랜트의 말도 말이거니와, 뒤쪽에서 들려오는 낯익은 목소리에 벤지의 안색이 삽시간에 붉어졌다. 

"그래. 책임 질거야"

이단은 꽤 단호한 말투로 모두의 입을 다물게 만들었다. 멍청한 얼굴로 벌어지는 턱을 다물지 못하는 사람은 벤지 뿐이었다. 벤지는 여기다 대고 뭐라고 어떻게 대꾸해야 할지 몰랐다. 그러니까 지금 이 상황, 내가 코가 꿰인 건가? 이 벤지 던이, 우성 알파에게 낚인거야? 대충 머리가 거기까지 돌아는 갔는데 받아들여지지가 않았다. 현실 감각이 없었다. 루터는 이마에 손가락를 짚고 절레 절레 고개를 저었다. 브랜트는 말이 나오지 않는 건지 할 말이 없는 건지 그저 이단과 벤지를 번갈아가며 노려볼 뿐이었다.

"일단 가지, 벤지, 어서 타자. 돌아가야지"

벤지는 얼떨떨한 기분으로 이단의 손에 이끌려 차를 탔다. 모두들 이 모습을 멍청하게 지켜보다가 뒤따라 타느라, 출발하는데 조금 시간이 걸렸다.

 

*****

 

본부로 온 후, 사실상 크게 변한 건 없었다. 현장 요원들 사이에서 벤지는 반은 찬사와 존경이 담긴 눈빛을, 반은 기가 막히다는 눈빛을 받았다. 

-조직 최고의 우성 알파에게 노팅당한 열성 오메가

그게 밥상머리에서 제 3자에 의해 벤지에게 들러붙은 타이틀이었다. 뭐, 편하진 않았다. 실감도 나지 않았고. 몸을 섞을 때 머리가 아플 정도 끼쳐왔던 이단의 페로몬은 그 때 뿐, 벤지가 맡을 수 있는 게 아니었다. 자기 페로몬도 잘 모르겠는 열성 오메가가 알파의 페로몬을 아무리 덕지덕지 묻히고 다녔다 한들 본인 코에 그게 맡을 수 있는 게 아니니 영 와닿지 않은 건 당연한 일이었다.

이런 구설수들은 일단 휴가를 며칠 쓰고 오니 조금 잠잠해졌다. 외상이 문제가 아니라, 한 번 호르몬 체계가 뒤집힌 것이라 벤지는 복귀 하고 나서도 하루 걸러 한 번씩 열이 오르고 설사를 했다. 열이 내린다 싶으면 깨질 것 같은 두통이 몰려왔다. 브랜트는 벤지의 그 꼴을 보고 그냥 자기가 벤지의 휴가계를 대신 써서 반나절만에 헌리의 결제를 받아온 다음 벤지를 집으로 쫓아냈다. 멀쩡해지기 전엔 건물 입구에 얼씬도 하지 말라는 잔소리까지 붙였다. 하루 종일 물도 못 넘기다가 겨우 멀건 수프를 몇 숟갈 넘기게 되어 비척비척 병원에 갔더니 처음 알파랑 노팅하면 그럴 수도 있으니 물 많이 마시고 쉬라며 비타민제를 처방이라고 내 놓은 게 전부였다. 임무를 마무리 하러 단독으로 며칠 밖으로 돌아다니다 온 이단은 연락도 받지 않고 두문불출하는 벤지가 걱정이 되었는지 벤지의 집의 출입보안을 강제로 뚫고 들어갔다가 핀잔을 잔뜩 들었다. 얼굴이 반쪽이 되고 다크 서클이 턱까지 주렁 주렁 달린 벤지의 모습에 이단은 적잖게 당황했다.

"어떻게 된 거야"

벤지는 고개를 저으며 어깨를 으쓱했다. 신기하게도 복통과 두통이 이단이 방으로 들어온 다음부터 가라앉았다. 

"의사 말로는 노팅 처음이라 이런다던데. 약도 없다네. 며칠 쉬면 괜찮아 지겠지"

"....."

그래도 네가 있으니까 낫네. 벤지는 결국 그 말을 목구멍으로 삼켰다. 괜한 부담을 지우는 건 싫었다. 열성이라는 자격지심도 없지 않았다. 

"자는 거 보고 갈게. 아침에 먹을 건 있어?"

"먹을 건 있겠지... 굳이 그렇게 까지 할 건..."

냉장고를 열어 내용물을 확인한 이단이 콧방귀를 뀌었다. 

"야, 이게 뭐냐? 안 되겠다. 일단 방에 가 있어. 냉장고 꼴이 휴가 두 번 냈다간 굶어죽게 생겼다. 사오는 김에 나도 먹고"

벤지가 안절부절하지 못하자 이단은 급기야 그를 방으로 밀어넣고 문을 닫았다. 현관문이 닫히고 잠금장치가 걸리는 소리가 들리자 벤지는 어깨를 축 늘어뜨리고 터덜 터덜 침대로 들어가 이불을 뒤집어 썼다. 이단이 나가자 또다시 두통이 밀려오고 배가 사르르 아팠다. 몸은 꽤나 정직하다. 열성 주제에 알파 맛을 봤다고 아주 빌어먹을 몸이었다. 이럴 거면 차라리 애라도 잘 가지게 우성으로 해 주던가. 왠지 모를 서러움에 벤지는 몸을 둥글게 말고 이불을 머리 끝까지 뒤집어 썼다. 얼마를 그렇게 이런 저런 생각과 함께 끙끙댔을까, 벤지는 깜박 잠이 들었다.

 

*****

 

창으로 들어오는 햇살에 눈을 떴을 때 벤지는 한결 몸이 가벼워진 걸 느꼈다. 얼마나 달게 꿀잠을 잔 건지, 이런 게 얼마만인지도 까마득했다. 몸을 일으키고 침대에서 내려온 벤지는 눈에 들어오는 광경에 아연실색했다. 침대 맡에 등을 기대고 고개를 젖힌 이단 헌트가 코를 드릉 드릉 골며 자고 있었다. 

자는 거 보고 간다더니, 그냥 자는 거 보고 같이 자버린 것 같았다. 아이고 이 화상아. 벤지는 고개를 절레 절레 저으며 욕실로 향했다. 욕실로 걸어가다가 멈칫 하고 돌아보니 여전히 이단은 자고 있었다. 왠지 그 모양이 허해 보여, 벤지는 도로 침대로 가서 이불을 끌어 내어 덮어주었다. 그 기새에 이단이 눈을 반짝 뜬 것은 낭패였다. 아뿔사. 벤지는 당황했다. 

"깨우려던 건 아니었는데..."

아직 잠이 덜 깬 이단은 눈 뜨자 마자 보이는 게 벤지의 얼굴인 게 좋은지 사람 좋은 미소를 만면에 띄우며 벤지를 와락 껴안았다. 그 기세에 벤지도 이단 옆에 주저앉은 모양이 되었다. 이단은 벤지의 입술에 쪽, 쪽 키스하다가 금새 입술을 붙여오며 벤지의 뒤통수를 잡았다. 밀려들어오는 혓바닥이 따끈하고 좋았다. 딱히 성적인 의도가 담겨있지 않았지만 며칠동안 맡지 못했던 이단의 페로몬이 진하게 풍겨오자 벤지는 절로 다리에 힘이 빠졌다. 한참을 입을 맞추고 나서 벤지는 이단의 어깨에 고개를 기댄 채 앉아있었다. 봄바람처럼 감기는 페로몬이 달았다. 들이마시는 공기에 섞인 페로몬 농도가 조금 진해진다 싶더니, 밑이 젖어들 것만 같아 불안한 마음에 고개를 뒤로 빼려 하자, 이단의 손이 벤지의 동글동글한 뒤통수를 감싸안았다. 벤지가 숨이 모자라 헐떡일 때 즈음이 되어서야 이단이 입술을 떼었다. 벤지의 뺨은 발갛게 물들어 있었고 눈가에는 눈물이 고여 있었다. 

"아침 먹자. 좀 있다가 씻고 나와"

이단은 벌떡 일어나 욕실로 갔다. 벤지는 멍하니 앉아 이단이 하는 양을 바라볼 수 밖에 없었다. 

이단의 요리솜씨는 생각보다 나쁘지 않았다. 아침식사라 해 봤자 달걀을 노른자가 터지건 말건 프라이팬에 대강 지지고, 베이컨을 꼬들꼬들하게 구운 다음, 토스터기에 구운 빵 조각을 곁들인 정도 였고 벤지에게는 레토르트 수프 데운 게 놓였다. 신경 써서 데운다고 물을 좀 더 붓고 냄비에 뜨끈하게 데운데다가 빵 조각도 좀 말랑말랑한 부분을 잘라 넣은 게 배려심이 넘쳐나는 아침 상차림이었다. 벤지는 집 나간 허기가 돌어오는 걸 느끼며 허겁지겁 수프 볼을 비웠다. 이단이 그렇게 갑자기 먹으면 체하겠다며 말렸다. 벤지는 그런 이단에게 씩 웃었다. 행복한 아침식사였다. 

벤지는 1주일 정도 내근직으로 잠깐 본부에 머물렀다. 이단은 단독 미션을 나간 며칠을 제외하면 벤지의 집에 매일같이 꼬박꼬박 들렀다. 이단 자신이 책임지겠다고 공언했음에도 영 어색해하는 벤지였기에 이단은 들릴 때 마다 핑계를 댔다. 타고난 첩보요원 답게 꽤나 익숙했다. 벤지의 집에서 슬쩍 뭘 가지고 갔다가 돌려준다는 핑계도 댔고, 대용량 감자칩을 세일 하느라 샀는데 다 못 먹겠다며 나눠주러 왔다는 핑계도 댔다. 심지어 새로 나온 게임을 샀는데 자기는 잘 못하겠다며 같이 클리어하자고 들고 오기도 했다. 레파토리엔 한계라는 게 있어서 이단도 슬슬 핑계거리가 떨어질 때 즈음 벤지가 선언했다. 

"이단, 그냥 와요. 당신 내 집 대문 비번도 알고 창문으로도 들어올 수 있는 거 알아. 그냥... 들어 와. 괜찮으니까"

그 말에 이단은 활짝 웃었다. 방방 뛰거나 팔을 휘두르거나 팔짝팔짝 뛰며 좋아한 건 아니었지만 그만큼 기뻐했다. 그가 그렇게 좋아하는 걸 벤지는 처음 보았다. 벤지도 마주 웃었다. 벤지는 아주 오래간만에 행복하다고 생각했다.

벤지가 현장에 다시 투입되고 나서도 이단은 꼬박 꼬박 벤지의 집에 들렀다. 하루 이틀 자고 가던 것이 사흘 나를이 되고 급기야는 일주일 내도록 머물기도 했다. 벤지도 조금씩 이단의 집에 찾아가기 시작했다. 이단의 집은 벤지의 집에 비해 삭막하다 싶을 만큼 가구나 자질구레한 물건들이 없는 공간인데, 이상하게 편했다. 구석구석 베인 이단의 페로몬 때문이었는지 벤지는 이단의 집에서 자고 난 다음 날이면 훨씬 반사신경이 예리하고 직감도 뛰어났다. 일의 능률도 배는 올랐다. 가끔 미션이 끝나고 뒤풀이를 가면 슬슬 브랜트와 루터는 바퀴벌레 같다며 질색을 할 만큼 두 사람은 누가 봐도 한창 연애중인 커플이었다. 

 

*****

 

그렇게 몇 주가 더 흘렀다. 이단과 브랜트는 신디케이트라는 조직을 쫓고 있었다. 신흥 마약 카르텔인데 빠르게 세력을 확장하고 있는 조직 중 하나였다. 세력을 확장하는 과정에서 이 조직은 불법 호르몬제까지 손을 대고 있었다. 합성 알파 호르몬, 부작용이 심하고 효과는 미미하도록 일부러 조잡하게 개조한 히트 사이클 억제제, 그리고 히트 사이클 유도제가 그것이었다. 제형도 다양했다. 끈적한 젤 형태로 바르는 것 부터 주사제, 캡슐, 시럽까지 다양했다. 정부에서도 그 규모를 미처 다 파악하지 못하고 손 놓고 있을 만큼 광범위했다. 마약으로 벌어둔 돈을 이용해서 이쪽으로 사업을 키우며 막대한 이익을 취하고 있었다. 브랜트가 파악한 규모는 상상 외로 어마어마해서, 남미의 섬 하나를 사는 건 아무것도 아니라고 했다. 덕분에 폐인이 된 오메가나 신세를 망친 알파들도 점점 수가 늘어나고 있었다. 

이단은 이 조직에 잠입하려고 하다가 초기 과정에서 들통나고 부상을 입은 채 간신히 빠져나왔다. 벤지까지 혼비백산을 한 건 물론이었다. 부상은 심각한 게 아니었지만 벤지는 잠도 못 자고 끼니를 거르며 이단의 수발을 들었다. 이단이 빨리 복귀해야 미션에 진척이 있었기 때문에 팀 전체에 지워지는 부담감은 상당했다. 브랜트와 루터가 다른 방법을 통해서 조직에 잠입할 수단을 찾아보려고 했다. 종일 차 안에 들어앉아 잠복하거나, 창고에 처박혀 도청한 내용을 해독하고, 인터넷 신호를 가로채거나 해킹을 하는 날이 반복되었다. 조금씩 실마리를 잡아가는 중이었다.

벤지는 요즘 들어 유난히 피곤하고 입맛이 없는 참이었다. 이단 때문에 잠을 못 자고, 일 때문에 긴장해서 그런가보다 넘기기엔 컨디션이 너무 바닥이었다. 업무가 버거울 정도였다. 노트북으로 타이핑을 하다가 그대로 꾸벅 꾸벅 졸아버리는 바람에 코드를 잘못 쳐서 그동안 뚫어놓은 게 물거품이 될 뻔한 적도 있었다. 꾸역꾸역 우겨넣던 샌드위치를 언제부터인가 그냥 안 먹고 내버려두는 게 늘었다. 루터나 브랜트가 이상하게 쳐다봤지만 괜찮다며 안심시키기도 여러 번이었다. 

잠복 교대는 대개 이른 새벽이었다. 인적이 드문 골목에서 꼬질꼬질한 옷차림과 떡진 머리로 짧은 휴식을 위해 차에서 나와 이단의 집으로 걸어가던 벤지는 뒷덜미를 누가 잡아당기는 것 같은 느낌에 걸음을 빨리했다. 뭔가 이상했다. 미행이 붙었다는 걸 눈치 챈 벤지는 이단의 집으로 가려는 방향을 틀어 반대쪽으로 향했지만 골목길을 돌아나가려는 순간 우악스러운 손길에 양쪽 팔이 집혔다. 버둥거리며 저항했지만 체력적으로 보나 머릿수로보나 상대가 되지 않는 싸움이었다. 저쪽은 셋이었고 시꺼먼 SUV까지 준비해 둔 상태였다. 거칠게 저항하는 벤지의 눈이 투박한 손에 가려지고 코와 입이 축축한 손수건으로 막혔다. 벤지는 숨을 쉬지 않고 버티려고 했으나 역부족이었다. 역한 내음이 콧 속으로 훅 끼치는 순간 벤지는 까무룩 의식을 잃었다. 

 

*****

 

지독하게 나쁜 악몽을 꾼 것 같은데 기억이 잘 나지 않았다. 눈꺼풀을 들어올리는 게 힘들었다. 간신히 눈을 떠 보니 온 세상이 물결치듯 일렁였다. 먹은 것 없는 속이 울렁거려 저도 모르게 토악질을 하려고 팔다리를 움직이려고 할 때에야 벤지는 자신이 의자에 꽁꽁 묶여있다는 걸 깨달았다. 서서히 돌아오는 정신에 주위를 둘러보니 주변은 꽤 말끔한 사무실이었다. 낯선 남자가 자신을 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었다. 등 뒤에 몇 명인지 모를 덩치들이 더 있는 것 같았지만 벤지의 신경은 자연히 자신을 쳐다보는 남자에게 쏠렸다. 

"벤자민 던"

각진 두상에 머리를 반듯하게 빗어넘기고 안경을 낀 남자는 사람으로 하여금 소름끼치게 하는 뭔가가 있었다. 남자는 자신의 이름을 아는데, 벤지는 그의 이름을 모르고 있다는 사실에서 오는 공포감은 둘째였다. 선하거나 악하다는 구분을 뛰어넘어 절대적인 경지에 도달한 사람이 풍기는 압도적인 느낌. 그가 다가오자 벤지는 저절로 의자 위에서 맹수 앞에 놓인 먹이마냥 바르작거릴 수 밖에 없었다. 

남자는 벤지의 코앞에까지 얼굴을 들이밀었고 벤지는 몸을 뒤틀며 고개를 돌렸다. 징그러운 뱀이 먹이를 노려보듯 거의 코가 맞닿을 만큼 얼굴을 맞대고 벤지를 노려보던 남자가 한 발 물러서더니 낮지만 냉기 서린 음성으로 말했다. 

"신디케이트의 솔로몬 레인입니다. 최근에 새로 유통시키기 시작한 약의 효과를 좀 시험해 보고 싶었는데 적합한 대상을 찾은 것 같군요. IMF 최고의 요원을 유인하는 데 그의 애인만한 게 없죠. 게다가 오메가라면 말이죠. 준비를 좀 해야겠군요"

말을 마치고 남자는 미소를 지었다. 날카로운 콧날이 부자연스러울 만큼 자애롭고 온화한 미소라는 게 보는 사람으로 하여금 겁에 질리게 했다. 벤지의 뒤에 서 있던 남자들은 벤지의 눈을 가리더니 이내 어딘가로 끌고 갔다. 몇 번 코너를 돌고 문을 지난 것 같았다. 양 팔과 다리가 쫙 벌려진 채 차가운 철제 침대 위에 묶이고 나서야 안대가 풀렸다. 천장과 벽면은 흰 타일로 되어 있었다. 내리쬐이는 전등의 불빛이 너무 밝아 주변에서 누가 무슨 일이 일어나는지 알 수가 없었지만, 순식간에 발가벗겨지고 입에 재갈이 물렸다. 두려움과 창피함, 그리고 추위에 벤지는 온몸이 굳어졌다. 핀으로 날개와 다리가 찔려 박제된 곤충이 된 기분이 이런 것일까.

얼마를 그렇게 누워있었을 까, 팔 한 쪽이 따끔하더니 옆에서 자신에게 뭔가 주사하는 것 같았다. 벤지는 이내 속이 뒤틀리는 느낌에 몸부림을 치다가 재갈 사이로 말간 위액을 토해냈다. 무슨 약인지 모르겠으나 눈앞이 노랗게 될 정도로 토악질이 났다. 이러다가 질식하는 게 아닐까 싶어 컥컥거리자, 재갈과 한쪽 팔다리가 풀렸지만 벤지는 그저 침대 아래에 고개를 늘어뜨리고 구역질만 계속할 수 밖에 없었다. 뭘 주사한 건지, 목구멍이 따끔따끔하다 못해 쇳내가 풍기는 지경인데도 뱃속은 먹으면 안 되는 걸 먹기라도 한 듯 모조리 게워내려는 반응만 해댈 뿐이었다. 얼마나 오랫동안 그렇게 구역질을 해 댔을까, 멀겋고 시큼한 위액이 나오다가, 누렇고 쓴 담즙까지 다 토해내고, 이제는 급기야 점막이 다 상한 모양인지 끈적한 토사물에 피가 비치기 시작할 즈음 벤지는 더 이상 견디지 못하고 실신했다. 

-.... 알파... 호르몬... 반응... 열성... 오메가...

다시 정신을 차리고 보니 벤지는 자신이 여전히 처음처럼 침대에 묶여있으며 처음과 달리 재갈만은 풀어주었다는 걸 알았다. 그렇지만 뭔가 말을 할 건덕지도 없을 뿐더러 목소리가 잘 나오지도 않았다. 무슨 짓을 하는 건지 짐작도 가지 않았지만 물어봤자 답해줄 것 같지도 않았다. 혼곤한 정신에 옆에 서서 뭔가를 기록하는 사람들이 두런두런 이야기하는 소리가 들렸지만 알아들을 수는 없었다. 다른 사람이 이들에게 뭐라 이야기하자, 그들은 자기들끼리 하던 이야기를 중단하고 벤지를 살펴보기 시작했다. 눈을 뒤집어도 보고 불빛을 비추어 보기도 하던 사람들은 이내 어디론가 가더니 푸른 색의 약물이 든 주사기를 하나 들고왔다. 벤지는 입술을 깨물었다. 

그들은 무표정한 얼굴로 벤지에게 약을 주사하고 사라졌다. 벤지는 이내 몸에 열이 오르고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 벤지는 의미 없는 몸부림을 치기 시작했다. 주변 온도는 올라간 것 같지 않는데 벤지의 콧망울엔 땀이 송글송글 맺히기 시작했다. 시간이 조금 더 지나자 열이 허리 아래에 몰리면서 벤지는 벌거벗은 채 누군가 자신을 지켜보기 시작한다는 것에 이를 악물며 더욱 거세게 몸부림을 쳤다. 팔다리를 묶은 손목이 부드러운 제질에도 살갗이 쓸려 벗겨질 정도였으나 역부족이었다. 벤지의 앞은 누가 건드린 게 아닌데도 뻣뻣하게 일어나 액을 흘리고 있었다. 이상하게도, 앞이 그 모양인데 뒤가 젖어들지 않았지만 벤지는 그 사실을 의아하게 느끼는 것 보다 남이 이 꼴을 보고 있다는 데 온 신경이 쏠려 있었다. 벤지는 고개를 가로저으며 괴로워하다가 저쪽 벽에서 자신을 무표정하게 쳐다보는 남자를 발견했다. 레인이었다. 실내 온도가 낮긴 낮은지 앙다문 턱으로 벤지의 거친 숨결은 가느다란 입김을 남기고 있었다. 그만큼 체온이 위험수위까지 올라가고 있다는 증거였다. 레인은 눈썹하나 까닥하지 않고 벤지를 응시하며 콧등의 안경을 밀어올릴 뿐이었다. 레인은 턱을 손가락으로 말아쥐며 벤지를 보다가 고개를 돌려 옆 사람에게 뭔가 지시를 했다. 레인의 지시를 받은 사람은 난감한 표정을 띄웠지만 이내 그의 말을 따랐다. 그리고 벤지는 다시 레인의 시선이 자신을 향하는 걸 보았다. 여전히 무감정하고 냉막했다. 유리병 안에 든 채 숨막혀 벽에 온 몸을 부딪히며 저항하는 벌레를 보는 눈빛. 레인의 지시를 받은 사람은 자신에게 다가와 또 다른 뭔가를 주사하고 손발을 풀어주었다. 벤지는 손발이 자유롭게 되었는데도 앞을 스스로 만지기는 커녕 꼼짝도 할 수 없었다. 결박이 풀리기 무섭게 코와 입으로 피를 토하기 시작했기 때문이었다. 레인은 벤지의 그 꼴을 여전히 지켜보고 있었다. 온통 피비린내가 났다. 그 와중에도 벤지는 열이 오르는 것보다 차라리 피를 토하는 게 시원하구나 생각했다. 그래서 아래쪽으로도 뭐가 흐른다는 걸 미처 깨닫지 못했다. 반사적으로 아랫배에 손을 대고 등을 구부렸다. 뭔가 굉장히 안 좋은 일이 일어나고 있다는 걸 직감으로 느꼈다. 순간 아랫배가 칼이 박힌 채 쑤셔지듯 아파 저절로 비명이 나왔다. 뭐지, 무슨 일이 일어나는 거지, 왜 여기가 아프지? 벤지는 영문을 알 수 없었다. 생각을 하려고 했지만 머리가 잘 안 돌아갔다. 정신을 차리려고 고개를 저어보았지만 그 때 마다 코와 입에서 비릿한 피만 더 쏟아져나올 뿐이었다. 

"커흑, 흑, 아... 아악..."

벤지는 불판 위에 올려진 낙지마냥 피투성이가 되어 통증에 몸을 뒤틀었다. 벤지가 마지막으로 기억하는 건 그런 자신을 한결같은 무표정으로 바라보던 레인이었다. 

 

*****

 

이단이 벤지에게 무슨 일이 생겼다는 걸 알아챈 건 벤지가 납치된 지 30분이 지나서였다. 집에 제 시간에 도착하지 않았다는 걸 안 이단은 루터에게 바로 전화를 했다. 그들은 직감적으로 벤지에게 무슨 일이 생겼다는 걸 알았고 주변을 수색했을 때 벤지의 모자도 발견했다. 이단이 그렇게 당황하는 걸 루터와 브랜트는 처음 보았다. 이단의 핸드폰이 울린 건 그 때였다. 이단은 두 사람와 눈빛을 나눈 채 전화를 받았다. 

"IMF의 이단 헌트"

"누구야"

"나름 열성 오메가를 애인으로 두었더군. 봉사활동인가? 딱히 뭘 보고 사귀는 건지 모르겠던데"

"누구냐니까"

"오호, 열심히 쫓아다니셨으니 이제 아실 줄 알았는데"

이단은 이를 갈았다.

"벤지 어딨어"

"직접 찾아보시지. 시체를 찾고 싶다면. 너네가 잘 하는 게 그거 아닌가?"

"원하는 게 뭐야"

"신디케이트를 좀 내버려 둬. 한창 사업을 확장하는데 꼬인 파리를 쳐냈더니 쥐새끼가 몰려오더군. 네 오메가의 시체를 보기 싫으면, 적당히 하는 게 좋을거야. 보아하니 우리 약이 꽤 잘 맞는 오메가인 것 같던데 말이지"

이단은 머리털이 곤두설 만큼 분노가 치밀었다. 이를 갈았다. 

"벤지는 건드리지 마"

"신디케이트는 건드리지 않는다면, 내가 벤지를 굳이 건드릴 이유도 없었지"

"어딨는지 말해"

"찾아 봐. 빨리 찾아야 할 거야"

그걸로 끝이었다. 루터는 핸드폰을 추적했지만 큰 구역에서 작은 구역으로 좁히기 직전 통화가 끊겼다. 이단은 손바닥에 볼펜으로 뭔가를 적더니 루터에게 내밀었다. 

"이 신호 추적해. 벤지 위치추적기야"

입을 떡 벌리며 어이없어 한 건 브랜트였다. 

"너 애인에게 위치추적기 붙여놨어?"

이단은 대답하지 않았다. 루터는 이단의 표정을 보고 군말없이 이단의 말을 따랐다. 뭐가 어찌됐든 지금으로선 이게 최선이었다.

세 사람은 벤지가 실종된 지 3시간만에 벤지의 위치 추적기의 마지막 신호가 발신된 곳을 찾았다. 폐쇄된 발전소 건물이었다. 제법 규모가 되는 건물 안 어딘가에 벤지가 있는 것으로 나와 있었다. 브랜트는 백업팀을 호출해놓고 이단을 앞세워 건물 안으로 진입했다. 경계가 이상할 정도로 허술했다. 

세 사람은 지하로 내려갔다. 지하는 지상의 폐허와 달리 새로 개조한 듯 말끔했다. 용도가 무슨 실험실이나 의료 목적의 시설인 듯한 분위기에 이단은 등골이 서늘해졌다. 벤지에게 무슨 일이 벌어진 것이든 좋은 의도가 아닐 것이 너무 뻔했다. 뭔가 예감이 좋지 않았다. 세 사람의 잠입이 조용히 이루어진 덕에 사람들은 별 동요 없이 자기 일을 하고 있었다. 꽤 널찍한 실험실을 한 눈에 내려다볼 수 있는 상층부에 콘트롤 타워로 생각되는 방이 유리창으로 둘러싸여 자리잡고 있었다. 

브랜트와 루터의 엄호 하에 이단은 신속하게 콘트롤 차워를 먼저 장악했다. 고급스러운 가죽 회전 의자가 돌아가고 마르고 각진, 차가운 인상의 남자가 일어섰다. 여유만만한 웃음까지 띄우며, 남자는 소개와 함께 그들을 환영했다. 

"어서 오십시오. 신디케이트에 오신 걸 환영합니다. 솔로몬 레인이라고 합니다"

이단은 순식간에 레인의 멱살을 잡으며 으르렁거렸다. 

"벤지 어딨어"

"이런, 예의를 지키시죠. 현재 그 오메가 상태를 제일 잘 아는 사람에게, 무례하게 굴다가 그를 죽게 내버려둘 생각입니까"

이단은 멱살을 잡은 손에 힘을 풀었다. 레인은 리모콘으로 벽면에 화면을 띄웠다. 

얼굴, 특히 입과 코며 옷의 앞자락이 온통 피투성이가 되어 몸을 둥글게 만 채 바르작거리는 벤지의 모습이 화면에 생생하게 뜨자, 함께 들어와 이단을 엄호하던 루터와 브랜트도 경악을 감추지 못했다. 

"백업팀을 돌려보내시죠. 보시다시피시 당신의 오메가 말입니다, 약이 상당히 잘 들어서 얼른..."

레인의 말이 끓겼다. 이단이 목을 조르기 시작했기 때문이다.  


	3. Apfelbaum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 벤지를 좀 더 굴렸습니다... 정신줄 놓은 벤지의 발닦개가 된 이단입니다. 치유물로 가려고 하는데 어떨지... (사악)

브랜트와 루터는 이단을 말리려고 했지만 역부족이었다. 사실 이단의 정공법이 통하는 경우가 더 많았다는 것도 두 사람이 망설이는 데 한몫했다. 여전히 레인의 목을 쥔 채 이단은 루터에게 말했다. 

"루터, 저 영상이 실시간인지 아닌지, 실시간이라면 송신되는 위치를 알아낼 수 있겠어?"

루터는 고개를 끄덕이며 엄지손가락을 세웠다. 이단은 레인의 목을 조르던 손을 놓았다. 켁켁거리면서 비닐봉지처럼 쓰러지는 레인을 이단은 다시 일으켜 세워 이번엔 헤드락을 걸았다. 이단은 레인의 귓가에 속삭였다. 

"너... 무슨 짓을 한 거야"

이단의 목소리 끝이 떨렸다. 분노에 눈과 귀를 태울 것 같은 목소리였다. 레인은 킬킬거리며 웃었다. 

"열성  오메가잖아. 우리가 개발한 호르몬제들을 좀 테스트 해 봤지. 알파 호르몬을 놔주니까 아주 자지러지던데 말이야... 큭, 크읍, 그... 근데 너도 모르는 것 같군"

"...?"

"그 오메가, 임신한 것 같던데"

말을 할 때 마다 켁켁거리면서도 레인은 잘도 지껄여댔다. 마지막 말에 모두가 경악한 건 물론이었다. 브랜트는 입을 딱 벌렸다. 루터는 손가락을 계속 움직이면서도 고개를 돌아 이쪽을 쳐다보았다. 

레인의 목이 순식간에 훽 꺾여 돌아간 건 다음 순간이었다. 브랜트가 말릴 새도 없었다. 모두들 예상하지 못한 사태였다. 자신의 오메가가 당한 일에 알파가 얼마나 빡칠 수 있는지 몰랐던 탓이었다. 이단이 손을 풀자 레인의 시체가 털썩 바닥에 무너졌다. 귀가 아플 정도로 경고음이 울리기 시작한 건 그 때였다. 당황한 루터가 일어났다. 

"이단, 영상은 실시간이야. 벤지의 위치는 찾았는데 레인의 생체 신호가 이 곳 전체의 보안 시스템과 연결되어 있었어. 여기 10분 후에 폭발해. 사람들은 빠져나가겠지만 모든 걸 태워버릴 셈이야"

"벤지는?"

"여기 있어"

가장 아래층의 가장 안쪽 방이 깜빡이며 점멸하는 화면을 띄우며 루터가 말했다. 이단은 두 사람에게 지시했다. 

"백업팀과 함께 입구를 봉쇄하고 나오는 사람들 모두 잡아. 난 벤지를 데려가지"

이단은 방을 빠져나왔다. 

 

*****

 

피를 토하며 고통에 몸부림치다가 정신을 잃은 벤지는 몸에 끼얹은 차가운 얼음물에 강제로 깨어났다. 순식간에 돌아온 감각에 벤지는 눈을 뜨려고 했지만 얼마나 눈덩이가 부어있었는지 잘 떠지지 않았다. 뼛속까지 스며드는 한기에 몸을 떨며 아무리 눈을 치켜 떠도 눈 앞이 뿌얬다. 아까 처럼 밝은 빛은 보이지 않았다. 실내는 창백하고 좀 어두웠다. 순식간에 각성 상태로 돌아온 몸은 예민했다. 흐느적거리는 팔다리를 가누려고 하는 찰나 누군가에게 또다시 붙들렸다. 딱딱한 철제 침대에서 바닥으로 끌어내려졌다는 건 발목이 모서리에 부딪히느라 알았다. 세게 부딪힌 곳이 욱씬거렸다. 벤지는 두런 두런 들리는 대화에 필사적으로 귀를 기울였다. 잘 보이지 않고 할 수 있는 행동도 거의 없으니 이랗게 강제로 감각이 돌아왔을 때 청력이라도 최대한 이용해야 했다. 

\- 임신한 오메가에게 이렇게까지 해야 되겠냐

\- 아까 보니 유산된 것 같던데? 상관 없을지도 모르지

두런 두런 오가는 대화 중에 번개같이 벤지의 머리를 강타한 두 단어였다. '임신', 그리고 '유산'. 왜 그걸 생각하지 못했을까. 이단의 아이였다. 모든 게 설명이 되었다. 기억을 더듬다 마지막으로 정신을 잃기 전에 겪은 격통에까지 이르자 벤지는 거세게 저항하기 시작했다. 안 돼, 아닐거야. 그건 아니야. 우악스러운 손길은 벤지가 움직이도록 놔두지 않았다. 벤지는 배를 만져보기 위해 어떻게든 팔을 움직이고 몸을 본능적으로 말아 태아를 보호하려 했지만 시달릴 만큼 시달리고 기력이 다 빠져나간 몸은 마음대로 움직여주지 않았다. 오히려 벤지는 순식간에 두 팔이 위로 묶인 채 천장에 대롱대롱 매달렸다. 꿇어 앉혀진 자세에서 무릎이 살짝 들릴 정도로 매달렸지만 발에 힘이 들어기지 않으니, 땅을 디딜 수가 없어 매달려있는 꼴이었다. 벤지는 아기가 어떻게 된 건지 알 수 없어서 불안하고 무서웠다. 한편으로 이단에게 이런 모습이 들킬까봐 겁나고 무서웠다. 공포는 인간이 감당할 수 있는 가장 극한의 스트레스를 가져다주는 감정이었다. 

"하지 마.... 살려줘"

실내에 자신의 쉰 목소리가 울렸다. 어둑한 가운데 검은 실루엣 둘이 자신에게 다가오자 벤지는 더욱 바르작거리며 애원했다. 

"하지마세요... 살려주세요.... 제발"

그러나 그들은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 차가운 장갑을 낀 손길이 살갗에 닿을 때 마다 벤지는 흠칫 흠칫 몸을 떨었다. 벤지의 목덜미에 또 다른 주사기가 찔러지자 벤지는 눈물을 흘렸다. 언제 밀려올지 모르는 고통을 예상하고 이를 악물고 있는데 뒤쪽에서 누군가가 엉덩이를 쥐고 벌렸다. 예상하지 못했던 사태에 벤지는 소스라치게 놀랐다. 어디선가 담배 냄새가 나는 것 같았다. 어린 시절 양호 선생에게서 나던 끔찍한 그 냄새. 구역질이 올라왔다. 바둥거리며 손아귀에서 도망치려고 했지만 순식간에 몸에 뭔가가 밀어넣어졌다. 사람의 살덩이는 아니었으나 뭔가 끈적하고 미끈거리는 액체가 잔뜩 묻은 막대 모양의 물건이었다. 마지막으로 찬물이 한 번 더 끼얹어졌다. 벤지는 흠뻑 젖은 채 바들바들 떨며 흐느꼈다. 강제로 깨워진 감각 때문에 온통 아팠다. 어깨와 팔이 찢어지는 것 같았다. 언제부터인가 멀리서 경보음이 울렸다. 머리가 깨질 듯 쑤셔왔다. 아래에 쑤셔박힌 게 뭔지 몰라 지독하게 무서웠다. 자신이 내쉬는 숨에서 자꾸만 오래된 담배 냄새가 나는 것 같아 숨을 쉬기 힘들었다. 아랫배의 통증이 파도처럼 밀려와 허리를 뒤틀었다. 원래 아픈 게 다시 아픈 건지, 아래에 쑤셔박은 물건 때문에 더 아픈건지 알 수 없었다. 분명히 주변은 어두운데 눈 앞이 환하게 밝아졌다가 오색의 빛무리가 일렁이다가, 하얗게 되었다가, 까맣게 되었다가 했다. 통증은 시시각각 심해졌다가 둔해졌다가 다시 심해졌다. 숨을 쉬려고 하면 자꾸만 담배냄새가 나는 것 같아서 벤지는 계속 헛구역질을 했다. 

"싫어.. 하지 마...."

얼얼하고 둔해진 감각 때문에 누가 자신을 만지는 것 같아 몇 번이고 진저리를 쳤다. 손과 발을 타고 벌레가 기어오르는 것 같았다. 자꾸만 숨 쉬는 게 힘겨워지고, 그 때문에 머리는 깨질 듯 아프고 의식은 몽롱해지고 있었다. 악몽이 되살아났다. 누군가 자꾸만 제 귀에 대고 속삭이는 것 같아 벤지는 세차게 고개를 가로저었다. 열성 오메가 주제에. 더러운 새끼. 아무한테나 대주고 다니고. 기껏 밴 애새끼 간수 한 번 제대로 못 하는 주제에. 누가 하는 말인지도 모르면서, 벤지는 저도 모르게 대답했다.

"아냐... 아니야... 안 돼...."

어린 시절 양호 선생의 목소리가 바뀌더니 브랜트의 목소리가 되고 루터의 목소리가 되어 벤지의 머릿속에서 맴돌았다. 네 주제에. 열성 주제에 임신씩이나 하다니. 모두가 비웃고 욕하고 있었다. 마지막으로 그 목소리가 이단의 목소리로 바뀌자 벤지는 더 견디지 못하고 오열했다. 몸부림 치는 기세에 매달린 팔이 덜렁거렸다. 

"안 돼... 잘못했어... 윽.... 아파... 살려줘... 흐으으, 싫어......"

그저 끝났으면 좋겠다는 생각 뿐이었다. 괴로움의 끝이 보이지 않아 스스로 끝내기 위해 벤지는 위아래 이 사이로 혀를 지그시 물었다. 그 때였다. 

"벤지!!!"

누구지. 또 무슨 짓을 하려는 거지. 벤지는 본능적으로 소리가 난 쪽으로 몸을 틀었다. 익숙한 향기였다. 

 

*****

 

이단은 순식간에 벤지가 있는 방에 도달해서 문을 열었다.  훅 끼치는 역한 냄새가 코를 찔렀다. 이단은 손바닥으로 코와 입을 막았다. 인공적으로 조합된 페로몬의 냄새와 피냄새가 섞여 공기 중에 떠다니고 있었다. 희미한 조명 아래 천장에 매달려 몸을 뒤틀고 있는 인영이 보였다. 익숙한 뒤통수가 눈에 들어왔다. 벤지였다. 이단은 서둘러 팔이 묶인 줄을 잘랐다. 짚으로 된 인형처럼 풀썩 떨어지는 몸을 돌려 얼굴을 보니 엉망진창으로 부어 알아보기 힘들 정도였다. 가늘게 벌어진 눈동자 사이로 보이는 눈이 초점이 나가있었고 입으로는 침을 흘리며 뭐라고 계속 중얼거리고 있었다. 바싹 마른 입술이 갈라지고 터져 피딱지가 얹혀 있었고 마른 토사물과 침이 주변에 엉겨붙어 있었다. 입고 있는 옷은 온통 젖어 질척한 가운데 차가운 살갗이 계속해서 떨렸다. 

이단이 벤지의 어깨를 무릎에 눕히고 흔들자 벤지는 흠칫 놀라며 정신없이 중얼거렸다. 떨리고 쉬는 목소리는 알아듣기 힘들 정도로 형편없이 뭉개졌다. 

"사, 살려주세...오.... 잘못해ㅆ...우으으..... 제발..... 시.. 싫어... 미안해요... 죄송하..으.... 흐으... 미.. 미안해..."

급기야 몸을 말고 두 손을 모아 싹싹 비는 동작을 취하자 이단은 아연했다. 맙소사. 벤지. 무슨 일을 당한 거야. 이단은 벤지를 계속 부르며 정신을 차리게 하려고 애썼다. 시간이 얼마 남지 않았다. 들쳐업어서라도 데려가야 했다. 

"벤지, 벤지! 정신 차려, 이제 괜찮아. 나 이단이야. 벤지"

벤지는 이단이라는 말에 반응하는 것 같았다. 그럼에도 직전까지 비교적 고르던 숨소리가 이상하게 이어지다 멈추는 것 같아 이단은 벤지의 입 안에 손가락을 밀어넣어 숨길을 확보하려고 했다. 몸에 묻은 피와 토사물로 미루어보아도 뭔가에 막혀 숨쉬기가 힘든 게 분명했다. 이단이 벤지의 입 속에 손가락을 밀어넣기 무섭게 벤지는 언제 그런 힘이 남아있었냐는 듯 이단의 손가락을 콱 깨물었다. 두어번 그렇게 깨물어대자 이단도 물린 손가락이 눈물이 핑 돌게 아팠지만 놀라거나 아파할 겨를이 없었다. 벤지는 게거품을 물고 눈을 뒤집으며 경련을 하기 시작하더니, 이내 축 늘어졌다. 목덜미에 손을 대어 맥을 짚어보니 너무 약했다. 직감적으로 상황이 더 나쁘다는 걸 파악한 이단은 벤지를 들쳐안고 냅다 뛰었다. 이단은 자신의 목덜미에 닿는 벤지의 가느다란 숨결이 혹여나 끊어질까봐 온 신경이 곤두섰다. 남은 시간은 3분도 채 되지 않았다. 이단이 발전소 밖을 빠져나오자마자 흙먼지가 뽀얗게 일었다. 지하에서 일어난 폭발이라 겉으로 보기에 요란하지 않게 보였을 뿐, 그 자리에서는 꺼먼 연기가 치솟고 있었다. 

 

*****

 

벤지는 구급차에서부터 심폐소생술을 받아야 할 만큼 상태가 안 좋았다. 병원에 도착하자마자 수혈을 시작하고 응급으로 투석을 시작했는데도 쉽게 안정되지 않았다. 아기는 유산되었다. 임신 9주. 이제 막 배아 단계를 벗어나 사람의 형상을 막 갖추기 시작한 아기였다. 이단은 겨우 대꾸했다. 내 아기입니다. 의사는 고개를 절레 절레 저으며 무덤덤하게 말했다. 열성 오메가라 임신하기엔 적합하지 않았을 신체구조일테니, 충분히 조심하지 않았다면 언제든지 유산될 가능성은 높았을 것이라 했다. 이단은 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 몰랐었다. 벤지는 알았을까? 자신의 손가락을 엄청난 기세로 깨물던 벤지의 마지막 행위, 그건 분명 스스로 혀를 무는 행위였다. 자해. 우연히 제가 입에 손가락을 넣지 않았다면 벤지는 정말 죽었을 수도 있었다. 그것도 스스로. 그리고 마지막에 더듬거리던 애원들. 그게 무슨 의미였을까. 이단은 붕대가 감긴 자신의 손가락을 내려다 보았다. 붓고 멍든 손가락보다 마음이 배는 더 아팠다.  

벤지의 약물분석 결과는 참혹했다. 독극물 전문가는 도대체 어떻게 살아있는 거냐며 경악했다. 이단은 떨리는 주먹을 꼭 쥐며 이를 악물었다. 임신한 열성 오메가인 벤지의 몸에는 합성된 알파 호르몬, 히트 사이클 유도제, 뒤이어 합성된 알파 호르몬과 히트 사이클 억제제를 섞은 것을 주사하고, 뒤쪽에 알파용 흥분제를 좌약처럼 잔뜩 적신 딜도를 밀어넣은 후 마지막으로 오메가용 환각제까지 주입해놓은 상태였다. 임신을 한 몸이라 이미 호르몬 상태가 여타 오메가와 다른 수준에서, 아이의 아버지가 아닌 알파의 호르몬에 오메가의 몸이 과반응을 일으키고 있었을 가능성이 충분했으니, 주입된 약이 적었다 해도 치명적이었을 확률이 매우 높다고 했다. 적었어도 몸이 배겨나지 못할 지경이었는데, 보통 유통되는 약의 2-3배는 되는 농도로, 그것도 주사로 주입된 상황이라 더 나빴다. 종류도 다양한 저 약물들이 어떻게 상호작용을 했을지도 짐작하기 어려웠다. 딱히 해독제가 있는 것도 아니었다. 한마디로 살아있으면 다행이고, 운이 좋아 죽을 고비를 넘겨도 후유증이 어디까지 얼마나 남을지 알 수 없다는 것이었다. 육체적이든 정신적이든 벤지는 이미 선을 넘어선 수준까지 밀어붙여져 있었다.

꼬박 2주가 넘도록 벤지는 목덜미와 허벅지에 굵은 관을 꽂은 채 중환자실에서 의식을 잃고 누워있었다. 의사들은 강제로 벤지를 재웠다. 어차피 벤지는 스스로 숨을 쉴 수 없어 기계로 숨을 쉬고 있는 상황이었다. 발견 당시에도 이미 피를 많이 흘린 상태에서 발견되기도 했지만, 내부장기의 출혈이 멈추지 않아서 하루에도 몇 번씩 혈압과 맥박이 툭 떨어졌다가 치솟았다. 얼굴의 붓기로 실핏줄이 다 비쳐 처참한 몰골은 물론이고 손발이 퉁퉁 부어 버리는 바람에 손가락과 발가락이 온통 갈라질 지경이었다. 감염의 위험 때문에 출입을 극도로 제한한 상황에서 벤지는 외롭게 싸우고 있었다. 

이단은 병원을 벗어날 수 없었다. 병실에서 경보음이 울리고 의료진이 들락날락할 때 마다 이단은 안절부절하지 못하고 복도를 떠돌았다. 무력했다.

몇 번 고비를 넘기고 조금씩 안정이 되기 시작하자 의사들은 한시름 놓았다. 벤지는 아주 조금씩 나아지기 시작했다. 여러 수치들이 느리지만 확실히 제자리로 돌아오고 있었다. 아무래도 아직 한창 젊은 나이에, 현장요원으로 뛰던 기본적인 체력을 무시하지 못한 게 컸다. 

이단은 무작정 무단으로 결근하고 있는 상황이었다. 며칠에 한 번씩 병원에 들러 답이 없어 보이는 이 상황을 보고하기 위해 머무르다 가는 브랜트는 병원의 담벼락에서 끊었던 담배를 피워 물었다. 두 사람은 아직 본딩이 되지도 않았고 혼인신고도 하지 않은 상태라, 벤지야 업무 중 상해로 무기한 유급 휴가를 내놓을 수 있다 쳐도 사지 멀쩡한 이단이 저러고 있는 걸 상부에서 언제까지 얼마나 용납할 수 있을지 알 수 없었다. 

브랜트의 눈치를 뻔히 알고 있는 루터가 이단에게 넌지시 의중을 물었다. 이단은 잠시 침묵하다가 말했다. 

"자르고 싶으면 자르라고 해. 무기한 징계라도 내려 주던가. 그저... 날 임무에서 빼 줬으면 좋겠어. 벤지 저러는데 어떻게 혼자 뛰어다녀. 나 때문에 저렇게 된 건데. 옆에 있어주고 싶어. 그리고 난 레인을 죽였잖아. 핑계는 충분하지 않겠어?"

이단의 차분하지만 허탈함을 감추지 못한 말에 루터는 반박할 수 없었다. 

"이단, 네 탓 아냐. 운이 나빴을 뿐이라고"

이단은 그런 루터에게 고개를 가로저으며 돌아설 뿐이었다. 

 

*****

 

벤지는 거의 한 달 만에 자발 호흡을 되찾았다. 의식이 돌아오지는 않았지만 기계를 떼어내고 일반 병실로 옮길 정도로 호전되었다. 부었던 얼굴과 팔다리도 가라앉았다. 다만 제대로 먹지 못하고 필수적인 영양분과 최소한의 칼로리만 공급받은 탓에 튼실하던 몸이 뼈가 드러날 만큼 살이 내렸다. 움직이지 못해 욕창이 생기지 않도록 몸을 뒤집어주는 것은 병실을 옮긴 시점부터 이단이 전적으로 도맡았다. 어지간한 수치들은 모두 정상으로 돌아온 다음에도 벤지는 깨어나기 싫은 사람 처럼, 좀채로 깨어나지 못했다. 낮에는 못 잔 그간의 잠을 몰아 자는 사람처럼 평화롭다가도 밤만 되면 하루 걸러 악몽을 꾸는 건지 식은땀을 흘리며 숨소리가 거칠어져 이단과 병동 간호사들을 놀라게 했다. 의사들은 벤지의 그런 반응을 무반응보다야 나은 것이라 하며 호의적으로 평가했지만 이단은 내심 걱정이 많았다. 벤지가 깨어나고 나서 감당해야 하는 일이 너무 많았다. 열성 오메가로서 임신과 뒤이은 유산의 여파는 둘째치더라도, 약물이 어디까지 영향을 끼쳤을지 섣부르게 판단하기 어려웠다. 만신창이가 된 몸을 표면적이나마 회복하는 데만 이만큼이 걸렸는데 앞으로 무슨 변수가 새로 발견되고 튀어나온다 해도 이상할 게 없었다. 이단은 병원에서 숙식을 해결했다. 제대로 이발도 면도도 하지 못해 머리와 수염이 덥수룩하게 자란 꼴을 본 루터와 브랜트가 잠깐 병실을 봐줄 테니 어디 가서 좀 제대로 씻고, 제대로 먹고, 머리와 수염이나 좀 다듬고 와라, 지금 꼴로는 벤지가 깨어나도 너 알아보지도 못하겠노라 잔소리를 하고 나서야 이단은 못내 떨어지지 않는 발걸음을 병원 밖으로 옮겼다. 혹여라도 자기 없는 새 깨어날까 재촉을 거듭하여 머리를 다듬고 수염을 파르라니 밀고 온 이단은 복도 끝에서 벤지의 병실에 여러 사람이 뛰쳐들어가는 걸 보고 가슴이 철렁하여 냅다 뛰었다.

벤지가 깨어난 것이었다. 

벤지는 거의 한 달 하고 반 만에 의식을 찾았다. 호흡기를 뗀 지 거의 보름째 되는 날이었다. 병실에는 브랜트와 루터가 있었다. 모든 게 괜찮았다. 단 한 가지만 빼면. 

벤지는 루터도 브랜트도 알아보지 못했다. 

의식을 찾은 벤지는 눈앞에 앉은 두 남자를 보고 비명을 지르며 침대에서 뛰어내려 도망치려고 했다. 그 서슬에 주사바늘이 다 뽑히고 팔에서 피가 났다. 오랫동안 누워만 있던 몸이 마음대로 움직일 리 만무했다. 다리에 힘이 들어가지 않아 제멋대로 꼬인 채 침대 밑에 주저앉은 벤지는 브랜트와 루터가 다가가자 새파랗게 질린 채 숨이 넘어가라 울며 짐승같은 비명을 질렀다. 의외의 사태에 충격을 받은 두 사람은 멍청하게 그 모습을 지켜볼 수 밖에 없었다. 두 사람은 벤지가 저런 소리도 낼 수 있는 사람이었던가, 기억을 더듬고 있었다. 영민하고 재치있던 동료가 눈에 공포를 가득 담고 저렇게 소리를 지르는 걸 보는 게 너무나도 낯설었다. 절망같은 침묵이 두 사람을 감쌌다.

"으아아아! 흐어억!! 우으아! 으아!!"

병실에서 나는 비명 소리에 간호사가 뛰어들어와 벤지를 일으키려고 했지만 벤지는 거칠게 몸부림을 쳤다. 어찌나 필사적인지 주사기 하나가 벽으로 날아가 박살이 났다. 

"흐아아아아! 으아!! 으아아!!"

이단이 병실로 뛰쳐들어온 건 그 때였다. 

"벤지!"

이단은 바닥에 널브러져 철퍼덕 주저앉은 벤지를 안아 들었다. 신기하게도 벤지는 이단에게는 반항하지 않았다. 도리어 벤지는 이단의 목에 꼭 매달렸다. 

"우으으... 흐으... 우어어"

"벤지, 괜찮아. 괜찮아... 괜찮아, 벤지"

이단은 아기를 달래듯 벤지를 토닥토닥 달래며 안고 침대 위로 눕히려 했다. 깡마른 벤지의 어깨며 등뼈가 옷감 한 겹 너머 도드라지게 만져졌다.  

간호사들도 그제서야 한숨을 돌렸다. 침대에 누울 때도 벤지는 이단의 목에 두른 피투성이 팔을 쉽게 때려 하지 않았다. 이단은 몇 번이고 벤지를 달래야 했다. 총기를 잃은 벤지의 눈엔 두려움만이 가득했다. 

이단은 급기야 벤지를 품에 안은 채 침대 위에 함께 누웠다. 이단이 떨어지려 할 때 마다 벤지는 소리를 지르고 울었다. 벤지는 이단의 품을 파고들며 엄지손가락까지 입에 물고 나서야 진정이 되었다. 피가 묻은 팔을 닦아내고 반창고를 붙이는 것도 이단이 해 주었다. 다른 사람은 손만 대도 히끅거리며 무서워했다. 그 난리를 치는 통에 갑자기 몇 배의 에너지를 끌어다 쓴 탓인지 벤지는 금새 방전되듯 순순히 잠이 들었다. 그 와중에도 벤지는 이단이 떨어질세라 옷자락까지 꼭 손에 말아쥐었다.  

의사들은 벤지가 잠이 든 다음에서야 겨우 벤지에게 손을 댈 수 있었다. 모든 수치는 정상이었다. 오랜 중환자실 생활로 인한 영양실조 상태만 좀 해결되면 금새 퇴원할 수 있을 정도라 했다. 다만 벤지의 이상행동에 대해서는 의견이 분분했다. 처음에는 약물로 인한 뇌손상을 의심했지만 딱히 그럴만한 증거가 없었다. MRI 나 CT도 정상이었고, 만약 정말 뇌손상이 되어서 그렇다면 이단도 알아보지 못해야 이치에 맞았다. 의사들은 벤지가 이단의 페로몬에만 반응한다고 설명했다. 가능한 일이었다. 벤지와 유일하게 노팅했던 알파. 그 외의 사람들을 기억하지 못하거나 알아보지 못하는 건 일종의 정신적 충격에 의한 퇴행현상으로 설명이 가능했다. 중증의 정신적 외상을 입은 것이나 다름없는 상태로 결론지은 벤지의 상태를, 의사들은 얼마나 어디까지 회복할 수 있을지 아무도 자신있게 장담하지 못했다.

이단은 며칠동안 벤지를 안고 침대 위에서 자고, 밥을 먹였다. 벤지는 대소변도 스스로 가리지 못해 기저귀를 해야만 했다. 시간이 지날수록 벤지는 걸음마 하는 아기처럼 조금씩 사람들이 만지는 것에 대해서 더 이상 비명을 지르지 않고, 혼자서도 수저질을 할 수 있게 되었다. 의사표현도 늘었다. 의미없는 비명소리만 내지르던 벤지는 조금씩 고개를 끄덕이가나 가로저어서 자신의 의사를 표현했다. 처음 나온 수프를 먹을 때만 해도 몇 숟갈 먹고 도리질을 치다가 억지로 먹이는 이단의 숟가락을 빼앗아 벽에 던지고 병실이 떠나가라 소리를 질러 난감하게 하던 벤지였다. 이단은 진땀을 흘렸다. 처음에는 이단 혼자 화장실에 가는 것도 힘들었다. 침대에서 몸을 일으키려고만 해도 벤지는 귀신같이 알아채고 울먹울먹하면서 눈물이 가득한 눈으로 이단의 옷자락을 꼭 쥐었다. 그럴 때 마다 이단은 벤지의 등을 두들기며 괜찮다고, 안전하다고 몇 번이고 말해주었다. 벤지는 이단의 목덜미에 코를 박고 페로몬을 맡으면서 고롱고롱 잠이 들곤 했다. 자기 페로몬 때문에 그러나 하는 생각에, 차라리 마킹을 하면 나을까 싶어 벤지의 목 뒤쪽에 키스를 하려던 이단은 벤지가 온몸을 굳히면서 입술이 파랗게 질리는 걸 보고 적지 않게 당황했다. 한참이나 팔다리를 주무르며 달래고 나서야 벤지는 겨우 긴장을 풀었다. 중환자실에 있는 동안 빡빡 밀었던 벤지의 머리카락은 어느 덧 눈에 띌 만큼 수북하게 자라 있었다. 수건으로 몸을 닦는 것만으로도 한계가 있다보니, 이단은 병실에 딸린 욕실에서 목욕을 해야겠다 싶어 욕조에 물을 받고 벤지를 욕실로 데려갔다. 사단은 이단이 샤워기 물을 틀고 난 다음에 일어났다.

"으아아아! 으아! 으아!!"

샤워기에서 뿜어져나오는 물을 보자마자 벤지는 총알처럼 욕실 문으로 튀어나가려 하다가 문에 온 몸을 부딪혔다. 제법 세게 부딪혀서 어디가 부러지지 않았을까 걱정될 정도라, 이단은 몹시 놀랐다. 얼른 물을 잠그고 벤지를 끌어안았다. 벤지는 헐떡이면서 가쁜 숨을 내쉬었다.

"흐어어... 시... 시러..."

벤지는 고개를 내저으며 애걸했다. 깨어난 이후 처음으로 말 다운 말을 한 게 싫다는 의사표현이라니 기가 막혔다. 이단은 벤지가 부딪힌 곳을 살살 어루만져주면서 벤지를 달랬다.

"미안해, 벤지... 미안해..."

이단도 눈물이 났다. 말이 안 통해 답답한 건 둘째 치고 자기만 믿고 바라보는 사람에게 한 번, 두 번 실수를 할 때 마다 미안하기 짝이 없었다. 두 사람은 한참동안 욕실 바닥에 주저앉아 있었다. 벤지가 이단의 뺨에 흐르는 눈물을 닦아준 건 그 때였다. 저도 모르게 울고 있는 이단의 뺨에 벤지의 손이 닿았다. 벤지가 울 때 마다 이단이 눈물을 닦아주었던 것 처럼 벤지는 이단의 뺨에 손가락을 대고 쓱쓱 문질러 눈물을 닦았다. 벤지의 반응에 이단은 더 눈물이 나서 급기야 벤지의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고 엉엉 울 수 밖에 없었다. 그런 이단의 등을 벤지는 이단이 제게 해주었듯이 툭툭 두들겨 주었다. 

울어서 부은 눈으로 이단은 벤지를 욕조에 조심스럽게 걸터 앉히고 한쪽 발 부터 물 속에 넣어 주었다. 따뜻한 물을 다리에 끼얹어주자 흠칫거리던 벤지는 이내 괜찮다는 걸 알았는지 얌전해졌다. 이단은 벤지를 한 쪽 다리부터 살살 욕조 안에 받은 물로 넣어주었다. 어깨에 따뜻한 물을 끼얹어주니 기분 좋은 목울림을 냈다. 그 다음 부터는 쉬웠다. 이단이 머리를 감겨주려고 물로 머리를 적시자 어깨를 굳히던 벤지는 샴푸칠을 하고 두피를 주물러주자 금새 긴장을 풀었다. 혼자 하면 10분이면 끝날 일이 1시간 가까이 걸렸다. 목욕을 마치고 로션을 발라주는 이단의 손 끝은 퉁퉁 불어 쪼글쪼글거리고 있었다. 

 


	4. Tannenbaum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 힐링물... 이지만 지지부진 ㅠㅠ

벤지가 병실 밖으로 나갈 수 있게 되는 데는 생각보다 시간이 오래 걸렸다. 퇴원을 하려면 일단 병실 밖으로 나갈 수가 있어야 뭐라도 할 수 있는데, 벤지는 병실 안에 들어오는 사람들을 무서워하지 않게 되는 데도 시간이 걸렸다. 진료과를 정신과 쪽으로 옮기면서 병실도 옮겨야 했는데, 이것조차 문제가 되었다. 복도를 지나가는 사람들을 마주하는 것부터 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 일단 임시방편으로 벤지를 재우고 나서 자는 동안 병실을 바꿨더니 귀신같이 알아채고 바뀐 분위기에도 꼬박 하루를 불안에 떨었다. 

먹는 것도 어느 정도 이상은 보통의 음식들을 먹을 수 있게 되었지만 벤지는 예전처럼 잘 먹지를 못했다. 초식동물처럼 조금씩 조금씩 먹는 벤지를 두고 의사들은 약 때문에 망가진 소화기능이 예전처럼 회복되는 건 힘들거라고 했다. 그 외에 다른 장기들도 역시 예전같지 않았다. 의사들은 현재로서는 각종 수치들이야 멀쩡하지만 워낙 간이며 신장이며 폐가 당시에 받은 약물의 영향에서 완전히 자유로워지기는 힘들거라고 이야기했다. 절대 무리해서는 안 된다며 신신당부하는 말 너머에서 예전 같은 몸으로 완전히 돌아오는 건 힘들 거라는 뉘앙스가 강하게 풍겼다. 당연했다. 벤지가 아주 운이 좋아서 예전 처럼 돌아온다고 하더라도, 다시 IMF로 돌아갈 수는 없을 터였다. 아무리 젊고 건강하던 사람이라도 정신적으로 저렇게 산산조각이 날 만큼 망가뜨려졌는데 몸이라고 그렇게 쉽게 돌아올 리가 없었다. 가능성이 없는 데 매달려 보기에는 이단도 벤지도 그렇게 여유롭지 않았다. 

벤지는 아직 걷는 것 조차 수월하지 않았다. 사람들이 무서워서 도망가려다가도 다리가 꼬이거나 몸의 무게를 견디지 못하고 꺾여서 자꾸 넘어졌다. 물이 무서워  도망가려다 욕실 문에 부딪힌 것도 사실상 넘어지면서 문을 들이받은 것이나 마찬가지였다. 

나중에 알게 된 것이지만 벤지가 납치된 후 이단에게 구출될 때 까지는 반나절 정도밖에 걸리지 않았다고 했다. 다른 경우에 비하면야 이례적으로 빨리 구출된 것인데도 그 짧은 시간 안에 이렇게 사람을 바스라질 수도 있다는 게 신디케이트의 위력이라는 걸, IMF의 입장에서는 비싼 댓가를 치르고 배운 셈이었다.  

이단은 벤지에게 말을 가르치려고 했다. 싫다는 말을 한 것을 기점으로 벤지는 꾸준히 의사표현을 늘려갔다. 아프다는 말도, 좋다는 표현도 못 하던 벤지는 조금씩 입을 열었다. 아직 이단의 이름을 제대로 발음하는 건 어려워했지만 짧고 간단한 문장 정도는 제법 구색을 맞춰 말할 수 있게 되었다. 소리만 냅다 질러대는 건 힘만 들 뿐이지 원하는 걸 얻기 힘들다는 꽤 단순한 사실을 깨달았기 때문이었다. 대소변을 가리는 것도 예상보다 빠르게 진행되었다. 여전히 뒤처리 하는 게 깔끔하지 않아 이단의 손이 가긴 했지만 처음 깨어났을 때 처럼 기저귀를 갈아주는 것에 비하면 장족의 발전이었다. 

 

루터와 브랜트가 다시 병문안을 왔을 때 벤지는 훨씬 멀끔해진 상태였다. 경계심을 늦추진 않았지만 처음에 봤을 때 처럼 무서워하거나 소리를 지르진 않았다. 

"벤지는... 저, 저... 사람... 들... 시, 싫어...."

벤지는 이단의 손을 꼭 잡고 말했다. 심하게 말을 더듬지만 제법 문장을 만들어서 말을 할 수 있게 된 벤지는 1인칭 대명사가 아닌 벤지라고 스스로를 칭했다. 이단은 벤지에게 브랜트와 루터가 나쁜 사람이 아니라는 걸 세 살짜리 어린애에게 말하듯 두 번 세 번 설명했다. 그 모양을 지켜보는 브랜트의 입에서 한숨이 새어나왔다. 그나마 덩치가 작은 브랜트가 벤지의 손이라도 잡아보려고 조심스럽게 다가갔지만 덜덜 떨며 주먹을 말아쥔 손등이나 겨우 만져볼 수 있었다. 그나마도 굉장한 발전이라며 좋아하는 이단을 보고 루터가 뒤에서 고개를 절레 절레 저었다. 브랜트는 병실을 나서기 전, 이단에게 말했다. 

"고생이다, 정말"

루터가 거들었다.

"너 좀 쉬어야 하지 않겠어? 지쳐 보여"

이단은 고개를 저었다. 

"난 괜찮아"

"이단, 벤지랑 둘이 당분간 조용히 살 수 있는 곳 알아봐 줘?"

브랜트가 단도직입적으로 먼저 말을 꺼냈다. 

"벤지는 일단 휴가야. 수당이 나오지 않으니까 급여가 예전같진 않겠지만 그래도 없는 거 보다 나을 거야. 복귀 불가 판정이 내려지면 임무 중 상해로 인한 퇴직이 될 거고. 문제는 너야. 헌리가 은퇴를 권해보래"

루터는 옆에서 브랜트의 말을 들으며 말없이 고개를 숙였다. 괜히 눈물이 나는 것 같아 마른세수를 실없이 했다. 수십년간 함께 일해온 동료를 한꺼번에 둘이나 잃게 된 베테랑 요원 신세가 된 게 팔자려니, 생각하다가도 속이 상하는 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 

"레인은 죽고 신디케이트는 무너졌어. 독점하며 질서를 지켜주던 거인이 쓰러진 셈이라 맥시코 마약 카르텔들은 춘추전국시대 꼴이고. 엄청 혼란스러운가봐. 한동안 그 쪽 일 때문에 정신 없을 거 같아. 벤지 저렇게 만든 똘마니들은 조용히 처리했지만..."

브랜트가 흐리는 말 끝에 생략된 건 아마도 '그걸로는 부족하겠지' 정도 될 것이었다. 브랜트의 설명을 들은 이단이 말했다. 

"고마워... 일단 벤지가 병원 밖으로 좀 나갈 수 있게 되야 할 거 같지만, 한동안 조용하게 지낼 수 있는 곳을 알아봐 주겠어?"

루터는 이단의 대답에 적지 않게 놀랐다. 이단은 조금 지쳐보였지만 눈빛만큼은 또렷했다. 루터와 브랜트는 새삼 이단이 얼마나 강한 사람이었는지 떠올리며 속으러 혀를 내둘렀다

"은퇴 하라면 하지, 뭐. 쟤를 그럼 어디 시설에다 맡겨 버리고 나 혼자 좋자고 일하랴? 벤지 책임지겠다고 했으니까... 책임 져야지"

이단은 두 사람을 똑바로 보며 말을 맺었다. 

 

****

 

병실 밖으로 나가는 건 모험이었다. 벤지는 걷는 연습도 물리치료실에 따로 가지 못하고 병실 안에서 치료사의 도움을 받아서 해야 했다. 휠체어 없이 이단의 부축이나 보행기에 의존해 복도를 돌아다니는 것 까지는 며칠에 걸쳐서 조금씩 조금씩 익숙하게 만들었는데, 아래층으로 내려가기 위해 엘리베이터를 타야 하는 게 문제였다. 작은 상자 안으로 발을 내딛은 순간부터 벤지는 새파랗게 질려서 어쩔 줄을 몰랐다. 차라리 소리를 질렀으면 모르겠는데 그마저도 못 하고 이단의 팔을 부러질세라 움켜쥐며 덜덜 떨었다. 이러다 사람 하나 잡겠다 싶어 내려가지 못하고 도로 내려서 벤지를 살피니 닭똥같은 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘린다. 

"베, 벤지는... 무서어.... 아, 안에... 사, 사람... 냄새... 흑, 무... 무서어..."

이단이 벤지의 눈물을 닦아주며 물었다. 

"엘리베이터 안이 무서웠어?"

벤지는 콧물을 들이키며 고개를 끄덕였다. 사람들이 많고 폐쇄적인 공간에 있는 게 싫은가보다 생각하며 이단은 벤지를 덥썩 안아 들고 터덜터덜 병실로 도로 데려갔다. 원래도 비슷한 덩치였는데 뼈와 가죽만 남아 가볍게 안기던 몸이 제법 무게가 불어 묵직한 게 괜히 기뻐 이단은 씩 미소를 지었다.

벤지는 볕을 쬐는 걸 좋아했다. 병실의 큰 채광창으로 날이 좋은 날 해가 가득히 들어오면 좋아하는 기색을 숨기지 않고 창으로 혼자 일어나 걸어가곤 했다. 이단은 그런 벤지가 넘어질까봐 뒤에서 어깨나 몸을 껴안아 받쳐주곤 했고 그럴 때 마다 벤지는 이단에게 몸을 기대며 콧소리를 흐흥, 하고 낼 만큼 만족스러워 했다. 

그런 만큼 밤이 되면 힘든 시간이 찾아왔다. 벤지는 어두운 걸 생각보다 더 무서워했다. 병실의 불을 완전히 끄면 이단의 품 안에 안겨서도 내내 잠을 이루지 못하고 떨었다. 어차피 병원에서야 밤에 한 번씩 간호사가 체크해주러 들어오니 미등이나 보조등을 켜 놓는 경우가 많았지만 벤지는 빛이 닿지 않는 어둠을 응시하지 않으려고 기를 썼다. 수면제나 안정제를 처방받아 먹어보았지만 일단 약의 힘을 빌어 잠이 드는 것 까진 좋은데 새벽녘에 악몽으로 일단 일어나면 다시 잠들지 못하는 게 문제였다. 

"으허억! 헉, 헉..."

"벤지, 벤지, 괜찮아. 나 옆에 있어. 나 옆에 있으니까 괜찮아..."

악몽으로 깨어난 벤지는 '벤지는 무서워', '벤지는 미안해', '벤지는 잘못했어', 따위의 말을 더듬거렸다. 이단은 뭐가 그렇게 미안하고 잘못했다는 건지 미루어 짐작할 수 있었기에 그저 달래주는 수 밖에 없었다. 자신의 알파 페로몬을 조금 느슨하게 풀어보니 벤지는 그게 안심이 되었는지 그제야 진정했다. 차라리 본딩이 되었으면 좋았을텐데. 네가 무슨 생각을 하는지 알았으면 좋겠는데. 먼동이 터올 무렵이 되어서야 겨우 감기는 벤지의 눈을 보며 이단은 속으로 중얼거렸다. 본딩 된 상태에서 벤지가 저렇게 되었다면 이단까지 정신적으로 크게 다쳤을 테지만 지금의 이단으로서는 그게 아쉽고 답답했다. 천하의 이단 헌트도 지치는 건가 싶어 고개를 저으며, 이단은 벤지를 안은 팔에 힘을 주었다. 안긴 벤지가 우웅, 하는 잠덧을 했다. 

 

*****

 

벤지가 깨어난 이후 처음으로 기억하는 것은 자신을 '벤지'라며 부르는 목소리와 동시에 다가오던 익숙한 꽃향기 였다. 무슨 일이 일어난 건지 심지어 자신의 이름도 전혀 기억이 나지 않는데 처음 보는 두 사람 - 그게 루터와 브랜트였다 - 이 제게 무슨 짓을 할 지 모른다는 공포감이 밀려오는 가운데 도망쳐야 된다는 동물적인 감각으로 움직였지만 몸이 말을 듣지 않는다는 걸 그제야 알았다. 꽃향기와 함께 헐레벌떡 씩씩거리며 다가온 목소리는 자신을 '벤지'라 부르며 괜찮다고 했다. 남자의 눈을 본 벤지는 왠지 이 사람은 믿어도 될 것 같다고 느꼈다. 이유를 알 수 없었다. 자신의 이름도, 자신이 있는 장소도, 자신이 있는 시간도 알 수 없는 백지 같은 머릿 속에서 불안과 공포만이 지배하고 있던 와중에 가장 처음 느낀 안도감이었다. 약하게 느껴지는 향기가 왠지 안심이 되었다. 어디선가 맡아본 것 같은 향기인 것 같았다. 하지만 언제 어디서 왜 이런 향기를 맡았던 건지 기억할 수 없었다. 겨우 안심하고 올려다본 꽃향기의 주인은 하나씩 하나씩 자신에게 가르쳐 주었다. 그의 이름은 이단이었고, 자신이 있는 곳은 병원이었다. 왜인지 모르지만 몸이 많이 상하긴 상한건지 몸 이곳 저곳이 불편한 걸 보면 많이 아팠는가보다 했다.

후각은 기억을 일깨우는 데 가장 효과적인 감각임에도 불구하고 벤지의 정신은 산산조각이 난 기억의 파편들조차 남아있지 않은 것 같았다. 이단의 페로몬이 주는 안도감 너머에 깔린, 엷고 잔잔하게 가라앉는 슬픔 외에 벤지는 더 기억하지도 생각하지도 못했다. 벤지의 자아는 박살이 난 정신적 방어벽을 대신해 훨씬 견고하고 깊숙한 무의식 안쪽으로 꽁꽁 봉인되어 버렸다. 하드 드라이브를 초기화 하고 프로그램을 다시 설치하듯 방어벽을 다시 구축해야 했다. 

벤지는 무조건적으로 이단에게 의존했다. 그것은 알에서 갓 깨어난 새끼 오리가 어미에게 각인되는 것과 비슷했다. 어둠 속에서 유일하게 비추는 빛 같은 게 이단의 페로몬이었다. 벤지는 그 빛을 따라서 조금씩 조금씩 세상으로 나가려 하고 있었다. 쉽지 않았다. 모든 게 낯설었다. 낯선 자극들이 지금의 벤지로서는 이유없이 무섭고 싫었다. 이단이 아닌 다른 사람의 손길이 살갗에 닿을 때 마다 벤지는 머리털이 곤두서고 소름이 끼칠 만큼 무서웠다. 이단이 괜찮다고 해도 여전히 무서웠고 싫었지만 어느 순간부터 벤지는 이단을 위해 참아야겠다고 생각했다. 참아보니 또 참을 만 하기도 했다. 왜 무섭고 싫은지 스스로도 알지 못했지만 어쨋거나 벤지는 자꾸만 무서워하고 싫어하면 너무 힘들다는 걸 몸으로 조금씩 깨우쳤다. 그럼에도 견디지 못하는 것도 물론 있었다. 

엘리베이터 안에 탔을 때 벤지는 어디선가 담배냄새와  함께 그 비슷한 톡 쏘는 향을 맡았다. 벤지는 머릿 속 한 구석에서 총이라도 맞은 듯 여지껏 조금씩 쌓아올린 뭔가가 와르르 무너지는 느낌이 들면서 공포에 질렸다. 지독하게 안 좋은 일이 일어날 것만 같았다. 기억해서는 안 되는 뭔가를 기억해낼 것만 같아서 숨도 제대로 쉬어지지 않았다. 이단이 걱정을 많이 하는 것 같아 미안했지만 불편하고 힘든 게 더 컸다. 결국 견디지 못하고 울음을 터트리자 뿌연 시야 너머로 이단의 안타까운 표정이 들어왔다. 

그날 밤의 악몽은 유난히 생생했다. 벤지의 악몽은 늘 같았고 비슷했다. 딱히 내용이 더해지거나 한 적은 없었고, 얼마나 잘 기억하고 얼마나 생생하고 선명하게 기억하느냐의 차이가 있을 뿐이었다.

살아서 움직이는 어둠이 자신의 팔다리를 얽어매고 숨통을 조여대는 것 같았다. 꿈 속에서 벤지는 아무리 이단을 부르고 싶어도 목소리조차 나오지 않았다. 잘 생긴 미소도 볼 수 없었고, 향기로운 내음도 맡을 수 없었다. 기분 나쁘고 비릿한 쇠 내음이 풍기는데 그게 무슨 냄새인지도 왜 맡아지는지도 알 수 없었다. 벗어나고자 바둥거릴수록 더욱 심연으로 끌려가는 것 같아 식은땀을 뻘뻘 흘리던 와중에 깨어났다. 뭐라고 중얼거렸는지도 잘 기억나지 않았다. 깨어나고 나서야 자신을 도닥여 주는 이단에게서 풍겨오는 꽃향기에 겨우 편해졌다. 꼭 안는 팔이 든든했다. 

 

*****

 

벤지가 퇴원한 건 일이 터지고 나서 거의 넉 달 가까이 지나서였다. 벤지는 좀 불안하고 무서워서 눈을 굴리는 수준이긴 해도 병실 밖, 더 나아가 병원 밖으로 나갈 수 있게 되었고, 빠르게 뜀박질을 하지는 못 해도 그럭 저럭 천천히 걸어다니거나 계단을 오르내릴 만큼 몸이 좋아졌다. 악몽도 많이 줄어서 일주일에 한 번 정도 자다가 깨는 정도일 뿐, 잠도 잘 자고 있었다. 그렇지만 기억은 돌아오지 않았다. 말도 많이 늘었고 더듬거리는 것도 꽤 좋아졌지만, 예전처럼 농담따먹기를 즐기는 벤지로는 돌아가지 못했다. 자연스레 말수가 적어진 벤지는 책을 읽는 걸 좋아했다. 애초에 깨어났을 때 부터 말하는 것, 사람 알아보는 것은 못 했어도 글을 읽는 건 멀쩡했던 벤지였다. 똑똑하던 머리가 어디로 간 건 아니라서 뭘 가져다 줘도 재미있게 읽었다. 오히려 TV화면이나 컴퓨터 화면 따위는 영 익숙해지지 못했다. 오래 보면 머리가 아프다고 했다. 의사들은 이만하면 굳이 병원에 눌러 있을 이유가 없다고 했다. 정기적으로 지역 병원의 재활센터에 방문하고 몇 달에 한 번씩 종종 큰 병원에서 몸 상태를 체크해보기로 했다. 루터와 브랜트가 와도 어색하긴 하지만 그럭 저럭 말을 나눌 정도가 되었던 어느 날 벤지는 이단과 함께 병원을 나섰다.

시내에서 30분정도 떨어진 교외에 집을 마련하긴 했는데 아직 정리가 덜 되어서 이단은 벤지를 일단 시내에 있는 자기 집으로 데려갔다. 지금의 벤지로서는 처음 와보는 공간이나 다름없는데도 실내에 희미하게 남아있는 이단의 페로몬 기척을 느끼고 몹시 편안해 했다. 이단은 규칙적으로 들리는 벤지의 숨소리를 확인하고 나서야 지친 몸을 이끌고 침대 옆에 기대 앉았다. 몇 달 간에 걸친 피로와 긴장에는 아무리 이단이라 해도 한계가 있는 법이었다. 아직 짐도 다 치우지 못했고 설거지도 해야 하는데... 혼곤하게 쏟아지는 졸음에 이단은 멀어져가는 생각들을 결국 잡지 못하고 잠들어버렸다. 벤지도 중간에 깨지 않았다. 이단은 오래간만에 아주 깊은 잠을 잤다.

그 다음날, 당연하게도 이단은 된통 감기에 걸렸다. 오전까지만 해도 좀 나른하고 피곤한 정도였을 뿐, 그럭 저럭 컨디션이 괜찮았다. 대충 밀린 집안일들을 처리하고 정돈한 후 끼니를 차려먹고 잠시 쉬려고 하는데 기어코 기침이 올라왔다. 목이 따갑고 코가 매웠다. 서늘한 날씨에 제대로 누워 자지 못했으니 당연했다. 그동안 누적된 피로와 풀린 긴장도 한몫했다. 저녁도 먹는 둥 마는 둥 몇 술 뜨고 말았다. 설거지를 하고 정리하려고 일어나는데 벤지가 다가왔다. 

"이단... 얼굴... 빨개... 어, 어디 아파?"

벤지의 손이 뺨에 닿았다. 왠지 시원했다. 어질어질한 것이 확실히 컨디션이 별로였다. 열이 오르긴 했는지 당장 뭐라 대답해야할지 잘 생각이 나지 않았다. 머뭇거리는 사이에 벤지가 손목을 잡아 끌었다. 

"아프면... ㅅ, 쉬어.... 벤지도... 설거지... 할, 줄.. 알아"

뜻밖의 반응에 이단은 멍청한 얼굴로 끌려갔다. 옷을 갈아입을 새도 없이 침대에 눕혀지고 이불이 턱 밑까지 끌어올려졌다. 훈기가 몰려오는데도 몸이 으슬으슬한 게 감기가 맞는 것 같았다. 콜록, 콜록 기침이 연달아 올라왔다. 벤지는 걱정이 가득한 눈으로 내려다보았다. 

"아프지 마... 이단... 아, 아프면 벤지는... 슬퍼"

벤지가 느닷없이 이불 위로 상체를 기울여 푹 하니 안아주는 느낌이 퍽 좋았지만 그런다고 열이 내리는 게 아닌지라 이단은 콜록거리며 이불 밖으로 팔을 빼내어 벤지의 등을 토닥였다. 

"벤지... 콜록, 콜록, 나가 있어. 감기 옮아"

목소리가 갈라졌다. 벤지는 울상이 되는가 싶더니 벌떡 일어나 쪼르르 방 밖으로 나갔다. 다시 들어오는 벤지의 손에는 적신 물수건이 들려 있었다. 

"열... 나면... 아, 안 좋은데...."

시원한 물수건이 이마에 올려졌다. 오르는 열이 한결 식는 느낌에 이단은 절로 한숨을 쉬며 미소를 지었다. 이단의 미소를 본 벤지는 흉내내듯 마주 웃는 시늉을 해주었지만 눈에는 걱정이 한가득이었다. 입이 비죽 나와서 어쩔 줄을 모르는 게 귀여워서 이단은 푸흐흐 웃었지만 그뿐이었다. 수건은 금새 뜨끈해졌다. 아무래도 제대로 감기에 걸린 게 분명했다. 온몸이 쑤시고 아파 끙끙거리는 앓는 소리가 절로 나왔다. 따가운 목구멍으로 가래가 끓고 콧물이 나왔다. 벤지는 어느 새 이불 안으로 들어와 이단의 옆에서 꼭 안아주고 있었다. 새삼 벤지의 체온이 시원하다는 생각이 들었다. 이대로는 밤새도록 앓을 것 같아서 이단은 벤지를 가만 가만 불렀다. 

"벤지.... 벤지, 잠깐... 일어나서 내 부탁 좀 들어줘"

벤지가 발딱 일어났다. 그 와중에도 이불을 단도리하는 걸 잊지 않는다. 고개를 끄덕이며 반짝거리는 눈으로 이단을 응시하며 다음 말을 기다리는 게 꼭 말 잘 듣는 강아지 같았다. 

"저기... 저 서랍에 약통이 있어. 물이랑 같이... 크흠, 콜록, 콜록... 좀 갖다줄래, 벤지?"

벤지는 고개를 끄덕이며 쪼르르 서랍으로 가서 약통을 꺼내고 부엌으로 나가 물컵을 가지고 왔다. 

이단은 상비해두었던 약들을 챙겨먹고 다시 자리에 누웠다. 밤에 자다가 깨지 않기를 바라며 몽롱한 눈으로 옆을 보니 벤지가 말똥말똥한 눈을 굴리며 자신을 보고 있었다.

"벤지, 감기 옮아.... 콜록, 콜록...."

벤지는 고개를 가로 저으며 이단의 이불을 꼭꼭 여며줄 뿐이었다. 약이 듣는지 졸음이 몰려왔다. 이단은 벤지가 마주 잡아오는 손이, 안겨오는 머리통이 시원해서 저도 모르게 꼭 안았다. 떨리는 몸이, 온통 쑤시는 아픔이 벤지에게 안긴 부분으로 스르르 사라지는 것 같았다. 

 다음날 아침 퉁퉁 부은 눈을 간신히 떴을 때 이단은 이마에 수건이 얹혀있다는 걸 깨달았다. 벤지가 누워있던 자리는 비어있었다. 어제같은 오한이나 온몸이 쑤시는 건 확실히 나아진 것 같았지만 여전히 미열이 남아있고 기운이 없었다. 간신히 몸을 일으켜 방을 나오는데도 꽤 힘이 들었다. 방문을 열어보니, 온 집안에 구수한 냄새가 나는 게 잔뜩 막힌 코를 뚫고 찔렀다. 방문을 닫아둔 데다가 감기에 둔해진 후각이라 자는 동안엔 몰랐던 것 같았다. 

"벤지.....?"

부엌에서 한창 냄비를 들여다보고 있던 벤지가 저를 부르는 소리에 뒤돌아보았다. 

"이, 이단... 깼어? 더... 더 쉬지 그랬...어... 벤지가 먹을.. 거 가, 가져다 주려고 그랬..는데...."

익숙하지도 않은데 뭘 하겠다고 저러는 건지... 이단은 비칠거리며 식탁으로 걸어갔다. 어차피 약을 또 먹으려면 뭐라도 먹기는 해야 했다. 벤지는 냉동실에 처박아두었던 단호박을 끄집어내 찐 다음에 개어서 크림과 우유를 붓고 묽게 끓인 단호박 수프를 이단에게 내놓았다. 자기는 그냥 씨리얼 볼에 씨리얼을 가득 붓고 우유를 부었다. 식탁에 앉아 한 입 떠먹으니 밍숭밍숭하니 싱겁기는 해도, 까끌거리는 입에 부드럽게 감기는 게 꽤 괜찮았다. 조금씩 먹다보니 덜 뭉개진 호박 조각도 씹히는 게 든든하기까지 했다. 문득 벤지가 먹는 걸 건너보니, 손에 온통 덴 자국이며 칼에 벤 자국이 여기 저기 나 있는 게 눈에 들어왔다. 얼마나 무섭고 아팠을까, 불을 쓰는 것도 칼질을 하는 것도 처음이었을텐데. 이단은 수프를 먹던 목이 콱 매이는 것 같았다. 문득 그 때 자신이 벤지에게 밥을 차려줬던 게 기억났다. 벤지는 아마 그걸 기억하지 못하겠지만, 어쨋거나 그는 최선을 다하고 있었다. 완전히 모든 것이 멈추어버린 것 같았던 그날을 기점으로 해서 다시 조금씩 자라고 있었다. 갓 싹이 난 희귀식물의 종자만큼이나 그 마음씀씀이가 하나 하나 소중했다. 이단이 먹는 걸 머뭇거리자, 벤지는 씨리얼을 먹다 말고 쪼르르 방에 들어가더니 약통을 들고 나왔다. 물컵에 살짝 김이 오를 정도로 따뜻하게 데운 물을 부으면서 벤지가 말했다.

"ㅃ, 빨리... 나아야지... 많이.. 먹...어..."

이단은 약통을 가져온 김에 벤지를 옆에 앉혔다.

"벤지... 손 다쳤으면 말을 하지 그랬어. 아팠을텐데. 이리 와. 반창고 붙여줄게. 그냥 두면 더 아플거야"

벤지는 손을 감추려 하다가 주춤거리며 이단의 손에 자신의 손을 얹었다. 이단은 반창고를 몇 개 꺼내 벤지의 손에 정성스럽게 붙여주었다. 간지러운지 꼬물거리는 손을 꼭 잡아주면서 이단은 벤지의 이마에 키스했다. 

"고마워, 벤지... 정말 고마워"

벤지는 그저 이단을 쳐다볼 뿐이었다. 예전의 벤지라면 웃어주었겠지만, 깨어난 이후에 벤지는 한 번도 진심으로 좋아하면서 웃은 일이 없었다. 식은 수프를 마저 싹싹 긁어먹으면서, 이단은 벤지가 다시 웃는 걸 간절하게 보고 싶다고 생각했다.

 


	5. Buchsbaum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 떡승전떡... 본딩까지 갑니다.

이단의 감기 때문에 이사는 미뤄졌다. 병원에서 나온 후의 생활에도 적응하는 게 필요했다. 새 집은 꽤나 널찍했다. 방과 욕실히 하나 더 있었고, 차고와 정원이 있었다. 가구도 새끈하고 실용적인 것들로 제법 갖추어져 있기는 했지만, 역시 두 사람이 머물기엔 좀 넓었다. 각자 혼자 살 때에야 딱히 널찍한 공간이 필요한 줄 몰랐고 있어도 그게 넓은 줄 몰랐는데, 정원과 차고 씩이나 딸린 교외의 집으로 이사를 가게 되니 뭔가 좀 달랐다. 조금 어색했고, 조금 쑥스러웠다. 벤지는 외려 새끈한 새 집이 낯선 탓인지 영 편하지 못했다. 좀 좁고 후줄근해도 이단의 냄새가 밴 시내의 플랫이 더 편하기는 했던 듯 며칠이나 영 집중을 못 하고 물건을 깨먹거나 짜증을 냈다. 이단도 이단대로 새 집에 적응을 하느라 정신이 없어서 벤지에게 신경을 많이 써 주지 못했다. 감기가 낫기 무섭게 정신없이 집을 정리하고 관련된 청구서나 서류를 처리하느라 바빴다. 얼추 사리분별이 되기 시작한 벤지에게서 눈을 좀 떼거나 혼자 둬도 별 사고가 안 나기도 한 탓도 있었다. 

벤지의 집을 처분하러 갔을 때 이단은 별 볼 일 없는 세간 살이 중에서도 벤지가 평소에 아끼던 게임기며 피규어, 포스터나 DVD, 블루 레이 같은 영상물들을 곱게 담아서 가져왔다. 벤지는 전혀 기억이 나지 않는다는 듯 낯설게 물건들을 쳐다보며 쌓인 먼지를 손으로 쓸어보았을 뿐이었다. 벤지의 손 위에 이단의 손이 부드럽게 얹혔다. 다정한 눈이 벤지를 옆모습을 똑바로 쳐다보고 있었다. 

"벤지, 기억나는 거... 전혀 없어?"

이단은 그렇게 한 마디 묻고는 말았다. 여전히 시선을 게임기에 고정한 채 벤지는 고개를 가로저었다. 그게 다였다. 이단은 벤지가 기억이 돌아오지 않아도 그거 나름 대로 나쁜 일은 아니라고 생각했다. 새로 시작하면 되니까. 그거 대로 지금의 벤지도 충분히 사랑스러우니까. 그래서 괜찮다고 생각했다. 기간으로 따지면 사실 예전의 벤지를 제대로 알고 지낸 것 보다 기억을 잃은 후의 벤지와 보낸 시간이 더 많기도 했다. 

벤지의 물건들은 일단 박스에 곱게 정리되어, 새 집의 새로 생긴 방에 차곡 차곡 놓였다. 예전과 달리, 내도록 가만히 앉아서 멍하니 있어도 크게 좀이 쑤시지 않을 만큼 체력이 약해진 벤지는 이단이 바쁘거나 집을 비울 때면 자기 물건이라고 따로 박스에 담아둔 물건들을 조금씩 꺼내서 정리했다. 덕분에 삭막한 박스만 잔뜩 쌓여있던 벤지의 방은 조금씩 먼지내음이 가시고 있었다. 

이단은 집이 정리되는 대로 구직을 했다. 사설 보안업체나 경호를 위한 프리랜서를 구하는 곳은 생각보다 많았다. 이단의 경력이나 능력은 그 바닥에서는 드물 정도의 스펙이었기에 일은 금방 구할 수 있었다. 이단은 벤지를 위해 좀 더 자유로운 일정을 짜는 게 가능한 프리랜서 경호일을 맡았다. IMF에서 하던 일에 비하면 하품이 나올 정도의 일이었지만 보수는 꽤 넉넉했다. 문제는 벤지였다. 뭔가 혼자 심심해 하지 않을 정도로 정신줄을 붙잡고 있는 게 다행이라면 다행이었는데, 둘만 지내기에 사회적인 접촉이 너무 부족했다. 의외로 벤지는 일단 새 집에 적응하고 나니 이런 생활에 생각보다 만족하는 것 같긴 했다. 원래도 현장요원보다는 기술 지원이나 해킹, 통신을 전담하던 벤지였다. 이단은 깊이 고민하지 않기로 했다. 저절로 자기가 하고 싶은 걸 찾아내겠거니 생각했다. 얼마나 오래 걸릴 지 알 수 없었지만 이단은 기다려주기로 했다. 

 

*****

 

이단은 아무리 바빠도 벤지를 병원이나 재활센터에 데리고 가는 일을 잊은 적 없었다. 늘 먼저 일어나서 벤지를 씻기고 깨끗하고 단정한 옷을 입혔다. 재활센터에 다녀올 때 마다 벤지는 미약하나마 말도 늘었고, 손동작이 빠릿해졌다. 좀 더 집중력도 생겼다. 개중 가장 잘 하게 된 건 요리였다. 원래도 손재주가 있고 몸을 쓰는 것 보다 머리가 더 빨리 돌았던 사람이다보니 금새 이것 저것 맛있는 것을 보기 좋게 만들어 내었다. 비가역적으로 손상된 위장 때문에 되려 입맛이 까다로워 진 탓도 있었다. 너무 짜거나, 지나치게 기름지거나, 자극적인 음식은 아예 먹지 못했다. 당연히 술은 입에 대지도 못했다. 예전처럼 맥주병을 흔들며 홀짝이던 모습은 아마 다시는 보지 못할 터였다. 아닌 게 아니라 벤지는 이단이 마시던 위스키를 모르고 한 입 마셨다가 어지럽다며 소파로 가 눕더니 사흘동안 얼굴이 노래져서 다니는 바람에 두 사람 모두 식겁했었다. 이후로 이단은 다시는 집에서 술을 마시지 않았다. 

사고가 나기 전 벤지는 무엇보다도 토박이 영국사람으로서 입맛도 입맛이거니와 요리솜씨는 음식을 태워먹지 않으면 다행인 수준이었다. 사정이 그러하니 뭘 줘도 독약을 타거나 썩어 문드러진 음식이 아니면 뭐든 먹었던 모양이다. 곰팡이가 생긴 치즈를 모르고 먹었다가 탈이 난 적도 있다고 브랜트에게 전해 들었던 기억이 났다. 하지만 예전과 달리, 지금의 벤지는 자기가 못 먹어도 먹어줄 사람이 있었다. 이단이야말로 씹을 수 있는 거라면 책상 다리를 빼고 뭐든 먹을 수 있는 위인이었지만 지금의 벤지는 달랐다. 사실 벤지가 배워오는 요리들 중 벤지의 입에 들어가는 것보다는 이단이 먹거나 이웃집에 나눠 주는 게 배는 더 많았다. 잘 생긴 이단의 외모와 벤지의 요리솜씨 덕에, 두 사람은 꽤 보수적인 이 동네 주민들 사이에서도 훈훈한 커플로 인기를 끌었다.

자기가 먹을 걸 맛깔나게 만들어보는 것 외에 벤지가 정성을 쏟는 건 베이킹이었다. 이단은 생긴 것과 달리 디저트류의 단 음식들을 좋아했다. 컵케이크, 머핀, 브라우니, 머랭, 마카롱, 파이, 타르트... 커피를 타 마시면 꼭 설탕을 한 스푼 더, 시럽을 한 방울 더 넣는 이단이었다. 벤지는 이단이 따로 단 것 좋아하노라 말한 적 없음에도 기민하게 그의 취향을 맞추었다. 덕분에 이단은 갈수록 입이 호강이었다. 벤지가 부엌을 난장판으로 만들어 놓으면 이단이 설거지를 도맡았다. 움직임이 재빠르고 힘이 좋은 이단은 요령을 터득하곤 부엌이 반짝반짝 빛나도록 깔끔하게 뒷정리를 해두곤 했다. 오븐에서 달큰한 내음이 새어나와 집안을 가득 채우는 날이 늘어갔다. 

 

*****

 

한파가 몰아치는 날이었다. 일기예보를 보고 마감 세일에 맞춰 평소보다 넉넉하게 장을 봐가지고 온 두 사람은 다람쥐의 식량 창고마냥 채워진 냉장고와 찬장을 보며 흡족하게 웃었다. 따뜻한 코코아를 타고 거실의 소파에 나란히 앉았다. 이단은 뉴스를 틀었고 벤지는 책을 폈다. 적당히 쉬다가 일찍 잠자리에 들 심산이었다. 

벤지는 추위에 장을 보러 다녀온 것이 부담이 되었는지 코를 훌쩍이며 책을 보다 꾸벅 꾸벅 졸기 시작했다. 자연스럽게 힘이 빠진 손길 사이로 책이 미끄러져 떨어졌다. 책이 떨어지는 둔탁한 소리에 이단은 벤지를 돌아보았다. 이럴 때 마다 예전의 벤지가 아님을 실감하게 되는 순간이었다. 

얇은 담요를 돌돌 말고 소파 팔걸이를 벤 채 잠들어버린 벤지를 가만히 쳐다보다가, 이단은 마시던 코코아를 마저 홀짝이고 벤지의 컵까지 부엌에 갖다두고 와서는 TV의 전원을 껐다. 창 밖에는 눈이 오고 있었다. 기록적인 폭설과 한파가 밀어닥칠 거라던 예보를 떠올리며, 이단은 벤지가 깨지 않도록 담요 째로 조심스럽게 안아들었다. 벽난로에서는 아직 장작이 타오르고 있었다. 

벤지는 생각보다 몸이 안 좋긴 했는지 이단이 안아드는 기척에 끙끙댔다. 축축 늘어지는 몸이 예사롭지 않았다. 목덜미와 이마에 살짝 맺힌 땀방울이 이단의 눈에 들어왔다. 혼자 장을 봐올 걸 괜히 벤지를 무리시켰나, 속이 상해 조심스럽게 침대에 벤지를 내려놓고 이불을 대신 덮어주려고 담요를 걷어냈던 순간이었다. 이단은 익숙한 기시감을 맛보았다. 향기. 벤지가 평소 자신에게 해주던 간식들의 몇 배는 될 것 같은 단내였다. 눈앞이 핑 돌 만큼 강렬한 자극이었다. 잠시 이불을 덮는 걸 잊고 멍하니 있었더니, 추웠는지 벤지가 칭얼거렸다. 

"벤지는... 추워.... 이단... 안아줘...."

미친. 젠장. 자기가 무슨 말을 하는지도 모르면서. 이단은 당황했다. 히트사이클. 그 동안 벤지가 열성인데다가 오메가로서 한 번 임신과 (거의 강제적으로 유도되다시피 했던) 유산을 겪은 뒤로는 한 번도 히트사이클이라 할 만한 일이 없었기에 거의 포기했었던 이단이었다. 평소 이단의 페로몬에 안정감을 느낀다는 것 외에는 벤지 자신의 페로몬이라 할 만한 향도 거의 나지 않는 열성 오메가였다. 그런데 이런 상황이라니. 게다가 폭설과 한파로 병원을 가려면 며칠이나 집 안에 갇혀있어야 할 지 알 수 없었다. 오도 가도 못하는 난감한 상황에 뒷목으로 식은땀이 솟는 것 같았다. 그 와중에 벤지의 목소리가 다시금 이단을 잡아끌었다. 

"이단... 헉, 헉... 벤지 안아줘..."

몽롱한 눈빛의 벤지는 이제 제법 열이 벌겋게 올라 숨을 헐떡이며 떨고 있었다. 자신에게 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 모르는 벤지에게 어떻게 해야 할지 몰라 이단은 이러지도 저러지도 못하고 있었다. 

 

*****

 

벤지는 벤지대로 낯선 감각을 헤매고 더듬었다. 오늘 따라 유난히 이단과 함께 장보러 마트를 다녀온 게 힘들었다. 추위 때문에 이러나, 싶었지만 충분히 따뜻하게 꽁꽁 싸매고 갔었다. 차에서 히터도 틀었는데다가, 벽난로는 활활 타오르고 있었던 게 생각났다. 감기에 걸릴 이유가 없는데 이상하게 몸이 축축 처지는 모양새가 나른하고 뜨거웠다. 묘하게 둥둥 뜨는 것 같은데 뭔가 부족했다. 이단이 자신을 안아들어 침대로 안아들고 가 눕히는데도 정신을 차릴 수 없이 몽롱했다. 담요가 걷히자 혼자 달아오른 몸에 스며드는 찬 기운이 몹시 추웠다. 익숙한 경험인 것 같은 느낌은 드는데, 이유를 몰랐다. 이런 일이 있었던가? 알 수 없었다. 기억할 수 없으니 당연한 일이었다. 저도 모르게 이단을 찾았다. 꽃향기가 간절했다. 평소에 비해서 더욱 간절했다. 벤지는 자꾸 이단을 불렀다. 

"이단... 헉, 헉. 이단, 이..단, 이단..."

몸이 뜨거웠다. 갈증이 났지만 물이 아니라 이단을 찾았다. 이상하다는 생각이 들었지만 한 편으로는 자연스럽다는 생각이 동시에 들었다. 귓가에 멀리서 들려오는 듯한 시계의 초침이 똑딱거리는 횟수에 따라 견딜 수 없이 몸이 뜨거워졌다. 눈 앞이 안개라도 낀 듯 뿌옇게 되는 것 같았다. 더 안 보이게 되기 전에 이단의 얼굴이 보고 싶어, 벤지는 계속 이단을 불렀다. 목구멍으로 비어져나오는 날숨이 더웠다. 이단의 꽃향기가 자욱하게 뿜어진 건 그 다음 순간이었다. 

이단은 몇 번이고 망설였다. 처음 히트 사이클 때의 일이 생각났다. 이런 일이 또 생기면 정신을 놓고 짐승처럼 달려들지 않겠노라 다짐했었다. 게다가 지금의 벤지는 예전의 벤지도 아니었다. 아무것도 모르는 어린애를 강간하는 것만 같아서 이단은 괴로웠다. 이대로 문을 잠그고 다른 방으로 도망가는 게 맞는 것 같아 주춤했다. 그 와중에 벤지가 이단의 옷자락을 잡았다. 살짝 살갗에 스치는 손가락이 뜨거웠다. 벤지는 자신을 계속 부르고 있었다. 본능에 잠긴 목소리가 열기에 젖어있었다. 소매 아래에 드러난 벤지의 손목에 희미하게 남은 칼자국이 눈에 들어온 순간, 이단은 밑바닥에 고여 남아있던 이성이 남김없이 휘발되는 걸 느꼈다. 억누르고 참았던 알파 호르몬이 폭발하듯 터져나왔다. 

'미안, 미안해, 벤지.. 이런 알파라서 미안해'

이단은 벤지의 갈라지고 마른 입술에 자신의 입술을 포개며 생각했다. 벤지의 뜨거운 열기가 젖은 혓바닥을 통해 입안을 채웠다. 맞닿은 살갗이 데일 것 같은데 움직임을 멈출 수 없었다. 

 

*****

 

"벤지... 헉, 벤지..., 날 봐... 벤지, 벤지..."

이단은 이름이 닳도록 벤지를 불렀다. 땀에 젖은 잠옷을 떨리는 손길로 풀어 헤치고 벤지의 이름 하나 하나, 음절 하나 하나마다 뜨거운 살갗에 입을 맞췄다. 벤지의 목덜미에 코를 박고 입술로 뽀얀 살에 자국이 남도록 빨아들였다. 어깨 죽지에,  쇄골에 이를 박자 벤지가 칭얼거렸다. 껴안은 등을 손바닥으로 두들겨 주자 조용해졌다. 작은 동작 하나 하나마다 진하게 뿜어지는 이단의 페로몬에 벤지가 숨을 헐떡였다. 벤지의 손길이 저절로 이단의 머리통을 감쌌다. 이단은 단내가 자욱한 벤지의 유두를 혓바닥으로 문지르다가 배를 타고 내려와 바지를 벗겼다. 이런 적이 없어서 벤지는 이단이 하는 양을 반쯤 몸을 일으키고 멍하니 보고 있었다. 이단은 침대 헤드에 베개를 겹치고 벤지가 기대게했다. 

"우으..."

간질간질한 낯선 느낌들이 몸을 타고 머리에 몰려왔다. 들이쉬는 공기에 섞여든 이단의 페로몬이 진한 게 만족스러웠지만 벤지는 조금 더 이단과 닿고 싶었다. 본능적으로 이단이 하라는 대로 했다. 지나치게 익숙한 손길이 자기가 아는 이단 같지 않아서 겁이 났지만 그런 티를 냈다간 이단에게 닿지 못할까봐 참았다. 

벤지의 바지와 브리프를 한꺼번에 벗겨내자 분홍빛 성기가 드러났다. 아래쪽은 벌써 축축하게 젖었고 성기는 반쯤 서 있었다. 이단은 벤지의 것을 부드럽게 입에 넣었다. 꿀통 속에 빠진 것 처럼 끼쳐오는 단내가 어지러울 정도로 강렬했다. 

"아으... 이, 이ㄷ... 흐, 이, 이상ㅎ.... 흐읏"

벤지는 처음 맛보는 쾌락이 이상해서 몸을 틀었다. 말을 할 수가 없었다. 빠져나가려고 움직인다는 게 이단의 목구멍에 잔뜩 발기한 성기를 처박은 셈이 되었다. 이단이 컥컥거렸다. 혓바닥이 갈라진 부분에 닿으며 움직이는 기세에 벤지는 아찔하게 치고 지나가는 쾌감과 함께 사정했다. 이단은 헛구역질을 하면서도 벤지의 것을 모조리 입에 담았다. 벤지의 향이 너무 진해서 정액조차 달았다. 목구멍으로 넘어가는 열기에 눈앞이 물감이 섞여드는 듯 혼곤했다. 벤지는 나른한 사정감에 축 늘어져 초점 없는 눈길로 이단을 응시했다. 이단의 달아오른 얼굴이 눈에 들어왔다. 기억이 날 듯 말 듯 가물가물했다. 왠지 저 얼굴이 익숙한 것 같은데... 점멸하는 불빛처럼 가물가물 피어오르던 생각은 이단의 손길에 의해 끊어졌다. 

이단은 벤지의 다리를 제 어깨 위에 걸치고 허리를 들어올렸다. 애액으로 질척하게 젖은 아래를 손가락으로 만지자 젖은 살갗이 끈적하게 달라붙은 틈이 벌어졌다. 고개를 숙여 입술을 구멍에 대자 벤지가 흠칫거리며 바둥거렸다.

"아으... 읏, 아...!"

오랫동안 닿은 적 없던 곳에 뜨끈하고 축축한 이단의 혓바닥이 뜨거운 내벽을 헤집었다. 벤지의 체온은 높았고 안쪽은 더 뜨거웠다. 혀 끝이 데일 것 같다는 느낌이 들었다. 애액이 쉴 새 없이 쏟아졌다. 혓바닥으로 안쪽을 쿡쿡 찌를 때 마다, 안쪽에 고여있던 애액이 엉덩이 골을 타고 흐르다 침대 시트에 투둑 떨어졌다. 벤지는 울음 섞인 목소리로 애원했다. 선득하니 젖은 혀가 들락거리며 질척하게 고인 애액을 뚫고 입구 안쪽을 자극할 때 마다 어쩔 줄 몰랐다. 척추를 타고 올라오는 감각이 기억 저편에 갇혀있던 감각인 듯 묘하게도 낯설지 않아 더욱 소름이 돋았다.

"흐어.. 이, 이단.... 으읏... 그만... 이상... 이상해... 아, 아흣..."

힘이 들어갔다 풀리는 허벅지에 엉덩이가 움찔거렸지만 이단이 꽉 잡고 있어 더는 버둥거리지 못했다. 단물을 마시듯 실컷 혓바닥을 이용해 벤지의 안을 탐한 이단은 벤지의 아랫도리를 내려놓으며 침대 헤드에 머리를 찧을 정도로 올라가 있던 벤지의 몸을 내렸다. 가벼운 몸이 쉽게 딸려 내려왔다. 언제 사정했냐는 듯 다시 뻣뻣하게 선 벤지의 성기에는 벌써 프리컴이 방울져 맺혀 있었다. 이단은 망설이지 않고 벤지의 구멍에 자신의 것을 맞추고 천천히 허리를 내렸다. 애액으로 젖어있다 해도 오랫동안 닫혀있던 벤지의 안쪽은 좁고 뜨거웠다. 이단은 벌어진 벤지의 다리를 갈무리하여 자신의 허리에 감고 천천히 벤지의 손을 깍지 껴 잡았다. 벤지의 눈꼬리에 눈물이 맺혀있다가 이단이 움직이자 베개를 적시며 흘러내렸다. 이단은 벤지의 눈가에 키스했다. 벤지는 안쪽으로 밀고 들어오는 선득한 이물감에 쉽게 눈물을 그치지 못했다. 모든 게 처음 겪는 것 같아 갈팡질팡 하는 와중에 이단의 목소리와 페로몬 냄새가 겨우 벤지를 안정시켰다  벤지는 구명줄이라도 되는 듯 이단의 목소리에 귀를 기울이며 매달렸다.

"쉬이, 울지 마, 벤지... 힘 빼고.. 괜찮아, 괜찮아 벤지"

벤지의 손이 깍지 낀 이단의 손마디 사이를 마주 잡아왔다. 그게 신호라도 된 듯 이단이 움직였다. 안쪽 깊은 곳까지 묻혀버릴 듯 박았다가 물러날 때 마다 이단의 페로몬이 짙어졌다. 움직임 한 번에 벤지는 헐떡이며 바르작거렸다. 

"아으, 읏, 아아... 하윽"

애매하게 닿을 듯 말듯 한 감각에 벤지는 저도 모르게 허리를 움직이며 이단의 것이 특정 부분에 닿게 하려 애썼다. 이단의 허리를 감싼 다리에 힘이 들어갔다. 그렇게 하지 않으면 열기에 몸이 터져 죽을 거 같았다. 이단은 속도를 올리며 힘을 더했다. 기억을 더듬어 벤지의 스팟을 찍어 올리려고 허리를 움직이는 각도를 맞췄다. 

순간 벤지의 손이 쫙 펴지며 신음했다. 다리가 뻣뻣해지는 게 이단의 옆구리에서 느껴졌다. 

"아아!"

여기구나. 이단은 그 부분을 찍어내리듯 움직였다. 벤지의 입에서 정신없는 울음이 터져나왔다. 

"아, 아, 이ㄷ.. 이상... ㅎ... 흐.. 흐아!"

"벤지.. 헉, 큽... 이상, 한, 게... 허억, 아니야... 좋은 거야... 기분 좋은 거야, 벤지, 헉, 헉"

이단의 이마에서 땀방울이 떨어졌다. 벤지의 열기가 이단으로 옮아간 것 처럼 이단도 온 몸이 뜨겁게 달았다. 이단은 벤지가 낯설은 듯 어쩔 줄 몰라하는 느낌들을 하나 하나 아로새기듯 가르쳐주었다. 이상한 게 아니라고. 당연히 네가 누려야 할 쾌락임을. 괜찮은 것임을. 억눌리고 감춰야 하는 게 아님을. 하지만 벤지는 고개를 가로저으며 부정하며 입술을 깨물었다. 소리를 내면 안 될 것 같았다. 파도처럼 가차없이 밀려오는 감각들을 감당하지 못하고 몸도 정신도 산산조각으로 부셔질 것 같았다. 그 너머에 뭐가 있을지 몰랐기에 느끼는 것이 무서웠다. 

이단은 입술이 피가 나도록 깨무는 벤지에게 키스하며 계속 속삭였다. 괜찮아, 벤지, 괜찮아. 소리 내도 돼, 좋아해도 돼... 입술을 깨물 때 마다 이단은 벤지에게 키스했다.

"좋아해도 돼, 벤지"

"으흣... 하윽....앗..."

키스해 오는 입 속으로 꽃향기가 가득 차는 것 같았다. 펄펄 끓는 것 같은 갈증이 살짝 채워지는 것 같았지만 부족했다. 벤지는 이단이 이끄는 대로 조금씩 소리를 냈다. 조용한 방 안이 헐떡이는 숨소리와 젖은 신음소리, 살이 부딪히며 철벅이는 소리, 그리고 질척한 안쪽에서 새어나오는, 물기 여민 찌걱이는 소리로 채워졌다. 이단은 벤지의 안쪽에서 빵빵하게 부풀며 멍울 지는 자신의 성기를 느끼면서, 누워있던 벤지의 상체를 안아 들었다. 순식간에 침대에서 일으켜져 이단에게 안긴 벤지가 낯선 내벽의 느낌에 단단히 조이면서 울부짖었다.

"하으, 아윽.... 아파, 아파, 이단... 흑, 아읏"

"벤지, 조금만... 조금만 참아, 괜찮아, 아으... 나도 아ㅍ... 아으윽!"

이단도 오래간만에 하는 노팅에, 강하게 반응하는 내벽이 조여드는 기세가 남다르다보니 아픈 건 마찬가지였다. 벤지가 이단의 어깨를 팔로 감싸쥐는 힘이 커지고 있었다. 급기야 이단의 입에서도 비명소리가 나오자 벤지도 놀란 듯 조용해졌다. 더욱 안으로 밀어붙여야 해서, 이단은 마지막으로 허리를 더 움직였다. 벤지가 으윽, 하고 신음을 내질렀지만 아랑곳하지 않았다. 벤지의 숨에 자욱하게 들어차는 꽃향기가 더욱 진해졌다. 머리 끝까지 꽃으로 뒤덮인 것 같았다. 눈앞이 아찔하며 별이 튀었다. 사정하기 직전 이단은 벤지를 다시 눕히고 성기를 만져주며 안쪽을 짓뭉개듯 밀어 붙였다. 

"아, 아앗, 아흐흑.... 허윽!"

벤지는 외마디 비명과 함께 사정했다. 벤지의 단내가 모래바람처럼 이단의 코가 따가울 정도로 훅 끼쳐왔다. 목을 둘러싼 팔이 어깨를 긁어내렸지만 이단은 아랑곳하지 않았다. 벤지의 목이 뒤틀리며 힘줄이 서고 톡 튀어나온 기도의 연골이 바르르 떨렸다. 이단은 사정하는 순간 벤지에게 속삭였다. 서로를 껴안는 팔다리가 잔뜩 힘주어 얽혔다. 칼로 베어내지 않으면 풀어지지 않을 것 처럼.

"사랑해, 벤지... 큽.... 사랑해.... 벤지... 벤지, 괜찮아, 사랑해..."

벤지는 까마득한 낭떠러지로 떨어지는 것 같은 느낌에 비명을 지르고 싶었지만 낯익은 느낌에 머리가 온통 어지러웠다. 여러 목소리가 머릿 속에서 엉켰다. 누구의 것인지 알 수 없었다. 자신의 목소리도 섞여있는데, 자신의 목소리 같지가 않았다. 기억해내서는 안 될 것 같은 것들을 기억해낸 것 같아서 숨이 막혔다.

 

\- 이 새끼가 진짜 억제제 먹으라는 교육을 뭘로 들...  
\- 정신이 들어?  
\- ... 좀 낫더라고...  
\- 너 완전 이단 페로몬 ... 꺼낸 거 같...  
\- 당신 내 집 대문 ... 창문으로도 들어올 수 있...  
\- ... 임신한 오메가...  
\- ... 유산된 것 같...  
\- 하지 마.... 살려줘 

 

이단은 벤지의 숨소리가 이상해지자 소스라치게 놀랐다. 사정이 끝나지 않아 덜 풀린 연결부위를 풀 수가 없어서 이단은 벤지의 덜덜 떨리는 몸을 껴안으면서 정신을 차리게 하려고 애썼다.

"무슨 일이야, 벤지, 괜찮아... 정신 차려, 벤지... 나 여기 있어, 사랑해, 벤지"

이단은 벤지에게 계속 말했다. 사랑해, 괜찮아, 정신차려. 네 알파가 여기 있으니 안심하라고 계속 중얼거렸다. 몇 번이고 사랑한다고, 괜찮다고 말했는지 모른다. 이번에 무슨 일이 생기면 평생 벤지의 몸에 손대지 못할 것 같았다. 벤지가 부셔질 것 만 같아서 자꾸만 어루만지고 꼭 안았다. 너를 사랑할 수만 있다면. 사정이 끝날 무렵 이단은 벤지의 몸에 자신의 몸을 겹치며 털썩 무너졌다. 벤지의 숨소리가 가지런해지는 걸 확인한 순간, 이단의 머릿 속이 까마득하게 어두워졌다. 벤지는 귓가에 들리는 이단의 목소리에 정신을 차리며 숨을 가다듬으려 애썼다. 이상하게 무섭고 불안한 느낌이 스멀 스멀 기어올라오는데, 안쪽이 채워지는 느낌에 몸이 녹아내리듯 아늑하고 좋았다. 양쪽에서 팔을 반대 방향으로 잡아끌어서 몸이 두 쪽이 나는 것 같았다. 겨우 숨을 가다듬으며 정신을 차리려는 찰나, 이단이 털썩, 무너지듯 자신의 위에 엎어지며 기절했다. 벤지도 아득하게 멀어져 가는 의식을 부여잡지 못한 채 물살에 휩쓸리듯, 더 견디지 못하고 무거워지는 눈꺼풀을 닫았다.

 

*****

 

이단은 황량하고 무너진 건물의 잔해 사이를 걷고 있었다. 싸늘한 바람이 불어오자, 이단은 저도 모르게 몸을 감쌌다. 옷을 입고 있었다. 꿈이구나. 그러나 이 곳은 이단 자신의 꿈이 아니었다. 자신의 꿈이라 하기에 묘하게 위화감이 느껴졌다. 아니, 이게 꿈인지도 사실 확실하지 않았다. 칼바람이 불고 연기가 솟아오르는 폐허의 저쪽 끝에 매마른 나무가 보였다. 왠지 거기로 가야 할 것 같은 느낌에 이단은 발걸음을 재촉했다. 가까이 다가갈수록 나무 아래에 사람이 하나 쪼그리고 앉아있는 게 보였다. 이단은 그 사람에게 다가갔다. 그는 무릎을 구부리고 쪼그려 앉아 고개를 푹 숙이고 울고 있었다. 내려다보이는 뒤통수가 낯익었다. 이단은 그가 누군지 알았다. 벤지였다. 

\- 벤지

-....

\- 벤지, 나야... 이단, 내가 왔어

노란 머리 뒤통수가 고개를 들고 이단을 올려다보았다. 벤지였다. 이단은 벤지를 안아 일으켰다. 벤지의 아랫도리는 피로 물들어있었다. 벤지의 몸은 사고 직후 지독하게 말랐을 때로 돌아가 있었다. 입고 있는 옷은 환자복이었다. 이단은 벤지를 안아들었다. 작고 가벼웠다. 벤지는 나무 아래쪽을 손가락으로 가리켰다. 그 곳에는 시꺼먼 구멍이 나 있었다. 벤지는 이단의 어깨에 고개를 기대고 이단의 목에 팔을 감았다. 어깨가 젖어들었다. 벤지는 하염없이 울고 있었다. 아무 말도 없이 이단은 시꺼멍 구멍 안으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 왠지 그래야 할 것 같았다. 이단의 목에 감긴 팔에 잔뜩 힘이 들어가다 못해 벌벌 떨리기 시작했다. 이단은 그런 벤지를 가만히 토닥 토닥 달래며 꼭 안아주었다. 괜찮아, 벤지, 같이 가면 돼. 이단은 벤지의 귓가에 속삭였다. 구멍 속으로 발을 디디는 순간, 두 사람은 소용돌이에 휩쓸렸다. 발목이 뻘밭 속으로 한없이 가라앉는대로 무조건 이끌려 들어갔다.

  

 


	6. Kastanienbaum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 완결입니다 :) 해피엔딩... 이라고 생각해요 >_

이단은 물 속에 잠긴 듯 한 없이 가라앉았다. 품에 안긴 벤지를 놓칠세라 꼭 껴안았다. 한기가 뼛속을 파고들었다. 이상하게도 숨 쉬는 건 어렵지 않았다. 꿈 속이라 그런가, 생각하는 순간 머릿속에서 대답이 들렸다. 

\- 꿈이 아냐.

\- ......? 

깜깜한 시야가 어둑하지만 조금 밝아지더니 빠르게 돌리는 영사기처럼 장면들이 지나갔다. 

퀴퀴한 곰팡내가 이단의 코를 찔렀다. 습기가 살갗을 적신다. 비가 오는 것 처럼 시야가 뿌옇다. 처음으로 본 장면은 여러 명의 아이들이 신체검사를 하는 듯한 장면이었다. 장면이 흐릿해지더니 커튼으로 사방이 둘러싸인 철제 침대에서 덩치 큰 성인 남자에게 강간당하는 어린 소년의 모습이 비쳤다. 그게 벤지라는 걸 이단은 한참을 목격하고야 깨달았다. 싸한 담배내음이 훅 끼쳐 이단은 저도 모르게 인상을 찌푸리며 헛구역질이 치미는 걸 간신히 참았다. 장면이 바뀌어서 대학교와 연구실이 지나갔다. 몇몇 짖궂은 알파들의 놀림이 단편적으로 비춰졌다. 가구가 몇 개 없는 방에서 벤지가 침대에 누워 앓거나 약을 먹는 장면들도 스쳐지나갔다. 흐려졌다가 다시 또렷해진 장면에서는 이단의 눈에도 낯익은 IMF 본부의 사무실 파티션이었다. 벤지 주변에 앉은 몇몇 알파들이 짖궃은 눈빛을 교환한다. 몇 분 후에 벤지는 당황한 표정으로 고개를 들었다. 목부터 붉어진 얼굴에 낄낄대는 소리가 났다. 벤지는 표정을 굳히고 책상 서랍에서 커터칼을 꺼내서 자신의 손목을 그었다. 붉은 피가 베어나오는 걸 보며 동료들이 질겁을 했다. 벤지의 손목에는 칼자국이 몇 개 더 나있었다. 몇 개는 하얗게 바랜 실금이었고 몇 개는 딱지가 겨우 앉은 것도 있었다. 이단은 이를 악물었다. 벤지가 느꼈던 알파 페로몬의 향이 고스란히 전해져 속이 뒤틀렸다. 품에 안긴 벤지는 아무 감정도 없이 비어있는 눈으로 이단과 함께 남의 것인 양 비춰지는 장면을 쳐다보고 있었다. 

이단의 눈앞에는 강제로 상영되는 영화처럼 장면들이 이어졌다. 이단도 아는 장면이었다. 첫 노팅의 순간들이 지나가고 난 후에 꽤나 알콩달콩했던 시간들도 펼쳐졌다. 점차 주변의 온도가 더 내려가고 화면이 더 어두워졌다. 지직거리는 노이즈가 많고 중간중간에 자꾸 끊어졌다. 알아보기 힘든 사람들의 움직임이며 소리가 끊어질 듯 이어지는 걸 보다가 뭘 의미하는 것인지 간신히 알아챈 순간 이단은 품에 벤지의 눈에 손을 댔다. 아예 고개를 돌리게 하고 귀를 막아주려 했지만 이미 늦었는데다가, 손이 부족했다. 귓가를 파고드는 비명소리와 흐느낌이, 레인의 차가운 명령이며, 그 부하들의 웅성거리는 목소리들이 끔찍했다. 피비린내가 훅 끼쳤다. 

 

\- 네 아이, 가지고 싶었는데

-.....

\- 몰랐어

-.....

\- 그래서 지키지 못했어

\- 벤지...

\- 이단을 불렀는데

-.....

\- 너무 늦어버린 건지도 몰라

\- 벤지!

 

입을 벌려 말해도 소리가 나오지 않았다. 머릿속으로만 말이 오고 갔다.

 

\- 미안해

\- 네 잘못이 아냐, 내 잘못이지

\- 벤지!

 

누구의 것인지 모를 목소리들이 섞였다. 이단은 자신의 말인지 벤지의 말인지 구분할 수 없었다. 소리들이 한대 엉겨 구분할 수 없어지자, 품에 안긴 벤지가 모래로 된 것 처럼 바스라져 없어지기 시작했다. 이단은 질겁하며 허우적거렸으나 모래로 변한 벤지는 손가락 사이로 빠져나갔다. 당황하여 여기 저기 둘러보는 사이에 주변 풍경이 바뀌었다. 이단은 다시 황량한 풍경 속에 서 있었다. 아까처럼 벤지가 고목 나무 밑에 앉아서 무릎 사이에 고개를 묻고 있었다. 주변은 여전히 온통 청회색인 세상. 이단이 벤지에게 다가가려 발을 떼는 순간 누군가 발목을 잡았다. 형체도 없는 물컹한 것들이 머릿속에 확성기를 박아놓은 것 처럼 말을 건다.

 

\- 그래도 괜찮아? 

\- 이런 오메가여도 괜찮아? 

\- 후회하지 않을 자신 있어?

\- 예전 같지 않을 거야

 

이단이 한 걸음 뗄 때 마다 자꾸만 발목이 잡혔다. 이번에도 벤지가 없어질까봐 이단은 기를 쓰고 발목을 잡아채는 것들을 마구잡이로 떼어내었다. 

 

\- 상관 없어

\- 상관 없다고!

\- 애초에 지금 이 상태여도 좋다고 생각했어!

\- 후회할 거면 벌써 떠났다고!

 

좀처럼 거리가 좁혀지지 않아서 점점 힘이 딸렸다. 벤지에게 다가가지 못하게 하는 것들은 꽤나 끈질기게 이단을 방해했다. 몇 번이나 넘어지고 굴렀다. 벤지에게 간신히 가까이 갔을 때 이단은 거의 포복자세였다. 이단은 벤지의 한 쪽 팔을 잡았다. 벤지가 이단을 돌아보았다. 눈물이 가득한 눈이 이단의 눈과 마주쳤다. 

 

\- 벤지, 괜찮아

\- 내가 너무 늦게 갔어

\- 아니, 네가 그렇게 되기 전에 미리 너를 데리러 갔었어야 하는데 

 

벤지의 다른 쪽 팔이 이단의 뺨에 닿았다. 언제 흘러나렸는지 눈물 자국을 따라 더듬는 손가락 끝이 싸늘하다. 

 

\- 벤지...?

\- 이단... 

\- 벤지! 

 

두 사람 다 형체가 없이 투명해지기 시작했다. 어느 덧 자유로워진 몸이 팔다리를 서로 얽혔다. 서로를 놓치지 않기 위해 필사적으로 서로의 살을 붙들었다. 점점 투명해지다가 맞닿은 부분이 하나로 엉겨들었다. 문득 고개를 들어 위를 보자 고목 나무에 연두색 잎이 하나 난 게 보였다. 매캐한 내음이 가시고 익숙한 벤지의 단내가 풍기는 것 같은 느낌에 긴장이 확 풀렸다. 너무 지치고 피곤했다. 일단 잠을 좀 자야 할 것 같았다.

 

*****

 

이단의 기억은 거기까지였다. 반짝, 눈을 떠 보니 익숙한 천장이다. 옆에 벤지가 마주보고 누워있었다. 분명히 노팅 중에 벤지 가슴 위에 볼썽사납게 엎어졌던 것 같은데 눈을 뜨니 언제 노팅했냐는 듯 멀끔하다. 간밤의 노팅까지 꿈이었나 싶어 몸을 반쯤 일으키고 어슴푸레한 새벽빛에 비치는 벤지의 몸을 살펴보니, 이빨자국이며 키스마크가 울긋불긋한 것이 꿈은 아니었구나 싶었다. 벤지는 세상 모르고 자는 것 같더니 이내 눈을 떴다. 

\- 일어났네 

벤지는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 

"어, 나 때문에 깼.... 벤지?"

이단은 별 생각 없이 말하다가 멈췄다. 벤지가 아무 말도 하지 않았다는 걸 그제야 깨달았다. 머릿 속으로 들려오는 말에 이단은 드디어 제가 미쳤나 했다. 

\- 너 미친 거 아냐, 이단 

"......"

이단은 입을 따악 벌렸다. 어 그럼 이거... 

\- 아마도... 본딩...? 맞는 거 같네 

살짝 쳐져있던 벤지의 눈이 부드럽게 휘어졌다. 입꼬리가 올라간다. 편안한 얼굴, 슬퍼보이지 않는 미소. 얼마 만에 웃는 거지. 벤지가 마지막으로 웃는 걸 본 게 언제였더라? 멍청하게 눈을 깜박이는데 손등으로 축축한 액체가 투둑 떨어진다. 이단은 그게 자기 눈에서 굴러떨어지는 눈물이라는 걸 시선을 옮기고 나서야 깨달았다. 벤지가 몸을 일으키려다 오만상을 찌푸리며 끙, 하는 신음을 냈다. 

"어우... 나 못 일어나겠어, 이단. 좀 잡아줘라"

이단은 그제서야 허둥거리며 벤지를 챙겼다. 얼마나 정신이 없는 건지, 이단은 방금 들은 게 벤지의 입에서 나온 소리인지, 본딩을 통해 전해진 건지 구분하지 못했다. 그래서 벤지가 말을 더듬지도 않고, 스스로를 벤지라 칭하지도 않는다는 걸 미처 깨닫지 못했다.

"어...? 아, 아냐 너 일어나지 마, 내가 누울게"

이단은 화들짝 놀라며 눈물을 쓱쓱 닦더니, 풀썩 소리가 나도록 벤지 옆에 잽싸게 드러눕고서는 이불을 단속했다. 마주볼 수 있도록 이단을 보며 돌아누운 벤지는 여전히 웃고 있었다. 이단의 눈동자는 여전히 혼란이 가득했다. 이것도 설마 꿈은 아니겠지. 깨고 나면 모조리 사라져버리는 그런 꿈. 깨고 나면, 여전히 벤지는 고통스러운 과거를 저 밑에 가두어 둔 채로 비어있는 눈동자를 하고 있는 현실을 마주치는 게 아닐까.

\- 꿈 아니라니까, 이단

벤지가 본딩으로 말했다. 따뜻한 손이 눈물이 덜 말라 축축한 뺨에 닿았다. 벤지의 입술이 이단의 입술에 닿은 건 그 다음이었다. 그제서야 이단은 벤지의 손에 자신의 손을 겹쳐 얹었다. 꽉 쥐면 혹시라도 벤지의 손이 사라지거나 없어지기라도 할까봐, 조심 조심 손끝으로 더듬었다. 갈피를 잡지 못하고 헤매던 두 사람의 손가락이 금새 얽혀들었다. 이단의 혀는 수줍은 듯 머뭇거리다가, 이내 벤지의 고른 치열을 훑고 지나가 입 안을 더듬었다. 키스는 달콤하고 진했다. 이단의 기쁨과 애정이 벤지에게로 전해졌다. 따뜻하고 조심스러운 흐름이었다. 현장 요원이었던 이단의 저돌적이고 공격적인, 그리고 때때로 황당했던 결정들에서 흘러넘치던 에너지와는 전혀 다른 종류였으나, 본질은 같았다. 여전히 상처로 뒤덮힌, 그리고 이제 간신히 아물기 시작한 벤지의 감정과 기억에 이단은 덧나게 하지 않기 위해 아주 조심스럽고 느리게 다가갔다.

\- 사랑해, 벤지, 사랑해

\- ...... 사랑해......, 이단

이단이 입술을 떼고 벤지를 바라보았다. 벤지의 눈도 젖어있었다. 베개가 촉촉하게 젖어든다. 이단의 손길이 벤지의 눈가를 쓱쓱 문질렀다. 너무 많은 감정과 생각들이 엉켜 도저히 말로 표현할 수가 없다는 게 딱 맞았다. 벤지의 기억은 다 되찾은 건지, 어떻게 되찾은 건지, 간밤의 노팅은 어떻게 마무리가 된 건지, 이렇게 갑자기 본딩이 될 수도 있는 건지... 수많은 생각들이 두 사람의 머릿속을 떠돌다가 부딪히고 또 엉켰다. 수십개의 라디오 채널을 한꺼번에 서로의 머릿 속에 켜놓은 것 같은 느낌이었다. 두 사람 다 적당히 혼란스럽고 적당히 편안했다. 그 와중에도 서로의 향기가 섞여들어간 체향이 이정표처럼 상대방의 감각을 휘어잡았다. 두 사람은 서로의 목덜미에 코를 묻고 숨을 들이켰다.

 

*****

 

벤지의 히트사이클은 이번에도 하루로 끝나지 않았다. 오래간만에 찾아온 히트사이클이기도 했고, 본딩의 여파 때문이기도 했다. 때늦은 뒤처리를 하기 위해 욕실로 벤지를 데리고 들어가 씻겨주려던 이단은 물로 한 번 씻어냈는데도 가시지 않는 벤지의 페로몬에 혀를 내둘렀다. 두 사람은 더운 김 속에서 손 끝이 퉁퉁 불도록 몸을 섞었다. 뿌연 거울을 짚고 선 벤지가 열에 들떠 붉어진 몸으로 신음하는 모습이 흐릿하게 비치는 것에 이단은 몸과 마음의 고단함를 잊고 흥분했다. 꽃향기와 단내가 욕실을 가득 채웠다. 두 사람이 함께 절정에 오를 때 마다 본딩이 단단해지고 오고가는 감정이나 생각도 차분하게 정리되는 효과가 있었다. 오솔길이 넓어지고, 아스팔트로 포장되면서 차선이나 신호등, 차단기도 생기는 법이었다. 오메가로서는 알파의 정액을 체내에 저장하고 흡수하는 것 자체가 안정감을 주는 행위였고, 알파로서도 소유욕이나 불안감을 해소하는 행위였다. 벤지는 이단이 자신의 안에 파정할 때 마다 한 방울도 흘리지 않으려는 듯 잔뜩 내벽을 조였고, 이런 반응은 자연스럽게 이단의 노팅으로 이어졌다. 이단이 가끔 물과 간단한 식사를 방으로 들여와서 함께 먹는 시간을 제외하고, 두 사람은 사흘 내내 침실에서 나오지 못했다. 몸을 일으키기는 커녕 물컵 들 힘조차 없는 벤지에게 이단은 어미 새가 새끼에게 음식을 먹이듯 입으로 물이며 음식을 한 모금씩 넘겨주었다. 이단이 벤지의 몸을 걱정하며 허리짓을 주춤거릴 때 마다 벤지는 이단을 더욱 세게 끌어 안았다. 사랑한다는 속삭임은 아무리 반복해도 지겹지 않았다. 두 사람은 몇 달 굶은 사람 처럼 서로를 탐했다.

 

\- 더 해도 돼, 이단. 난 괜찮아

\- 무리하지 마, 벤지

\- 네 거... 더 느끼고 싶어

\- 너 그러다...

\- 괜찮을거야, 이단

\- 벤지...

\- 네 아이 다시 가지고 싶어

-.....

열성이라 약한 아기집이, 그것도 한 번 타격을 받은 적이 있는 아기집에 무리가 갈까봐 이단은 사정 후 늘어져있는 벤지를 뒤에서 따뜻하게 감싸안고 자신의 체엑으로 빵빵해진 아랫배를 조심스럽게 쓰다듬었다. 그런 이단의 손에 벤지의 손이 겹쳐지면, 터질 것 같은 애정에 안도감이 섞여들어갔다. 서로 절정과 노팅의 횟수를 더 이상 세는 게 무의미해질 즈음이었다. 이윽고 벤지에게서 페로몬이 가시고, 열기가 사라졌다. 노팅을 거듭한 이단도 드물게 지칠 대로 지쳐 버렸다. 두 사람은 덩굴처럼 얽힌 팔다리에 쥐가 나도록, 거의 꼬박 하루 반동안 기절하듯 잠을 잤다. 아무 생각도 필요하지 않았다. 오로지 둘 만을 위한 둘 만의 휴식시간이었다. 서로의 체온만이 이불 속에 스며들었다.

 

***** 

 

전화를 받지 않는 통에 집에 찾아와 초인종을 눌러대던 브랜트와 루터 때문에 두 사람은 간신히 침실 밖으로 기어나왔다. 제대로 먹지도 마시지도 않고 며칠동안 몸만 섞는다는 게 말처럼 쉬운 일이 아니었는지라 두 사람 다 몰골이 말이 아니었다. 벤지는 아예 일어나지도 못해서 이단이 소파에 쿠션을 잔뜩 받쳐놓고 눕혀놓았다. 벤지가 워낙 약해져 있어서 그렇지, 이단도 골이 빠지게 혹사당한 건 마찬가지인지라 그 꼴들을 본 루터와 브랜트는 자기네들이 부엌을 접수하든지 밥을 하겠다고 나섰다. 

"그래서, 본딩했다고?"

루터가 조금 심각하게 물었다.

"응... 그러게, 본딩이 되어버린 거지"

벤지가 대답했다. 더 이상 말을 더듬지도 않고, 스스로를 벤지라고 칭하지도 않는다. 마지막에 봤을 때 처럼 루터나 브랜트를 무서워하는 기색도 전혀 없다. 루터도 브랜트도 이걸 좋아해야 하는 건지 말아야 하는건지 혼란스러운 표정으로 벤지를 응시했다.

"IMF 그만 둘게. 이단에게 들었는데, 나 휴직 상태라며? 퇴사 처리 좀 해줘"

벤지의 폭탄선언에 브랜트가 한참 뜸을 들이다가 대답했다. 눈이 왕방울만해지고 입이 딱 벌어진 루터에 비해서 훨씬 냉정하고 차분했다. 그래. 그래야 윌리엄 브랜트지.

"이제... 괜찮은 거야?"

"모르겠어. 그게..., 좋은 기억들은 아니잖아. 잊으면 더 좋았을지도 모르는 기억이고. 그냥..."

이단이 옆에서 거들었다.

"그 때로 다시 돌아갈 만한 여지는... 만들고 싶지 않아. 그리고 둘 다 알잖아. 벤지 체력으로는 여기서 본부 출퇴근 하는 것도 무리야"

이단이 고개를 절레 절레 저었다. 벤지가 말을 이었다.

"본딩한 알파도 있고... 옛날처럼 누가 괴롭히지도 않을 테니, 다시 돌아가서 컴퓨터를 잡을 수도 있겠지만... 이제 다른 걸 해 보는 것도 좋겠지" 

브랜트가 양 손을 든채 항복을 선언했다.

"오케이. 어차피 이단은 알아서 잘 먹고 잘 살고 있으니 걱정 안 하고. 벤지, 일단은 축하. 내가 지금 국장 대리인 게 다행인 줄 알아"

벤지가 피식, 웃었다.

"브랜트, 이단이랑 내가 없는 팀이 너한테는 더 평화로울 거야. 그동안 고생했어"

루터가 벤지의 손을 잡았다. 눈자위가 빨갛다. 벤지는 자신을 끌어안는 루터를 마주 안아주며 등을 두드려 주었다. 루터야말로 두 사람을 지켜보면서 혹시라도 두 사람 모두 망가지는 사태가 벌어지기라도 할 까봐 누구보다도 걱정했던 사람일 터였다. 악수를 청하는 브랜트의 손에는 저절로 힘이 들어갔다. 잡은 손을 놓는 게 못내 아쉬운 듯한 눈빛을 알아챈 벤지가 말했다.

"가끔 놀러 와, 예전처럼 술친구는 못 해주겠지만 맛있는 거 만들어 줄게"

브랜트는 고개를 끄덕였다. 네 사람 모두가 알고 있었다. 어떤 상처는 잊혀지지 않는다는 걸. 단지 보이지 않도록 잘 덮어주면서 살아가는 법이 있다는 걸. 벤지에게는 아직 갈 길이 멀었다. 지금 당장이야 본딩 초기라서 평화로워 보이지만, 언제든지 과거는 이를 드러내고 마음을 할퀴고 상처를 낼 수 있는 준비가 되어 있는 존재니까. 당장 내일 날씨가 흐리기만 해도 벤지는 충분히 다시 괴로워할 수 있다는 걸 벤지 스스로를 포함하여 모두들 잘 알고 있었다. 다만, 짧지 않은 시간동안 오래 서로를 힘들게 알아왔으니, 앞으로는 조금 덜 힘들기를 바랄 뿐이었다.

 

*****

 

두 사람은 작은 까페를 차렸다. IMF의 위험 수당과 퇴직금은 교외의 작은 마을에 가게를 내고도 남을 만큼은 되었다.

 

벤지는 기적적으로 이단의 아이를 임신했다.

이단은 벤지와 함께 입덧에 시달렸다.

벤지의 임신기간 동안 몇 번의 위기가 있었다.

결국 벤지는 열 달을 다 채우지 못하고 아이를 낳았다.

딸이었다.

약물의 후유증으로 약해진 몸이 임신을 견디기에는 혹독한 조건이었다.

출산 과정에서 죽을 고비를 넘기기는 했지만 아이는 건강했다.

벤지도 결국은 다시 일어났다.

아이를 키우는 건 대부분 이단의 몫이었다.

벤지는 아이를 제대로 안아주거나 무등을 태워주지 못했는데도 불구하고, 아이는 벤지를 잘 따랐다.

아이는 벤지가 해주는 요리들을 좋아했다.

벤지의 머리를 물려받아 컴퓨터를 다루는 데 재능이 있었다. 

이단을 닮아 병치레가 적고 운동신경이 좋았다.

아이는 베타였고, 학교에서 인기가 많았다.

이단과 벤지는 딸아이가 크는 걸 보는 재미로 정신없는 일상을 보냈다. 그렇게 두 사람은 서서히 늙어갔다. 벤지는 아이가 결혼을 하는 걸 보고싶어했지만 결국은 먼저 눈을 감았다. 이단은 딸의 결혼식에 홀로 참석했다. 손자가 태어나고 얼마 되지 않아 이단도 벤지 곁으로 갔다. 두 사람 다 평균적인 보통 사람들에 비해 일찍 생을 마감한 셈이었지만, 평균적인 IMF요원들에 비해서는 오래 산 셈이었다. 

두 사람의 작은 까페는 은퇴한 루터가 맡아서 관리했다. 브랜트는 마지막까지 현장에서 일하다가 폭탄이 터지는 바람에 죽었다. CIA 로비에는 그의 이름이 새겨져 있다. 루터는 이단과 벤지의 딸과 손자와 함께 두 사람의 무덤을 돌보았다. 이단과 벤지의 아이를 받았던 산부인과 의사는 열성 오메가와 우성 알파의 성공한 임신 사례에 두 사람의 아이를 추가했다. 

 

*****

 

넌 내 인생의 빛이었어

You've given me a taste for life

-Leon (레옹), 1994

 

 

사랑해

-사랑해, 영원히


End file.
